Captive Collections
by WolfWarriorWoman
Summary: Watanuki is being targeted by a spirit who wants more than just his blood. Can Doumeki keep him safe? Story better than summary. My first fan fiction. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated, no flames please. Rated T for light cursing and violence
1. A Day in the Life of Watanuki Kimihiro

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own XXXHolic. This story is meant to be enjoyed for entertainment purposes. XXXHolic and its characters (aside from a few of the characters of my own creation) are the sole property of Clamp and its creators.

Note: This story takes place after XXXHolic season 2 (XXXHolic Kei). If you have not seen all of that season, DO NOT read my story or you will be lost and given spoilers!

Prologue: "There are many strange things in this world. However, no matter how strange or bizarre an incident, if there is no one there, if there is no one to see it, if it didn't concern them, it would merely be phenomenon. Just something gone. This is because people are the strangest and most profound mysteries in this world," Yuuko Ichihara.

Chapter 1: A Normal Day in the Life of Watanuki Kimihiro

As the hands struck 6:00 am, the alarm clock went off signaling the start of the day. Groggily, the young man of seventeen, known as Watanuki Kimihiro, reached to his bedside and shut off the clock before grabbing his glasses and putting them on. Sitting up he stifled a yawn and made his way to the kitchen to prepare the usual three bentos (lunch boxes).

"Another day, another meal to prepare," he said to no one in particular as the turned on his rice cooker and brushing a strand of black hair from his face.

"I should run by the store later to pick up more groceries before heading to Yuuko-san's," he mumbled aloud as he opened the fridge and pulled out a package of fried tofu. Tofu, in which he was planning on using in preparing Inarizushi. And Inarizushi, in which he promised to a certain stone-faced archer to whom he once again owed another favor. Recalling the latest run-in of a particularly nasty spirit Watanuki couldn't help but frown and growl as he thought back to the incident. He was coming back late one night from another busy night at Yuuko's shop before being taken by surprise by one of the more nasty spirits that stalked him. He ran away as fast as he could but ended up getting cornered and nearly devoured if Doumeki hadn't shown up and sleighed the spirit when he did. And of course before turning round and leaving he simply stated he wanted Inarizushi for lunch next time. Seething quietly to himself, Watanuki grumbled insults towards his supposed savior until the rice cooker beeped. Sighing he decided to put it out of his mind.

"Yup, just another typical day."

* * *

><p>Around 7:00 am, Watanuki left his apartment complex wearing his usual black school uniform clutching his school briefcase and bag of bentos and proceeded down the street for school. He walked along quietly scanning the walkway ahead of him for any possible spirits that may have been lingering around, however they were hardly ever out at this time of day but Watanuki couldn't help but be wary just in case, experience had taught him that. Another yawn crept up on him as he covered his mouth.<p>

"Guess I didn't get enough sleep last night," he thought to himself. "Then again I probably would've slept better if Yuuko-san didn't have me stay at her shop till 10:00 last night fetching her bottle after bottle of liquor. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up getting a hangover today."

"Oi," a deep yet monotonous voice called out bringing Watanuki out of his thoughts. However, Watanuki cringed as he felt his anger building as he knew full well who it was who beckoned him.

"Oi,"

"I TOLD YOU MY NAME'S NOT 'OI'!" Watanuki snapped whirling around to face the other teen. Doumeki Shizuka stood before him with a look of indifference on his face as he clasped his schoolbag and archery case.

"Did you make the Inarizushi for lunch today?" He asked ignoring Watanuki's last shout.

"I'M NOT YOUR PERSONAL CHEF!" Watanuki shouted resulting in Doumeki wordlessly plugging his ears still with the same look of indifference on his face. Sighing Watanuki stomped off towards the direction of the school grounds as Doumeki followed. "And yeah I made your stupid lunch you gluttonous pig!" Watanuki snapped.

"You sure seem grouchy. Not get enough sleep last night?" Doumeki asked unfazed by the insult.

"Yeah, I guess what with working at Yuuko's, school, and of course _your_ ridiculous lunch orders, it would be safe to assume that I DON'T have a lot of time to myself."

"Least you haven't been stalked any really dangerous spirits lately, right?" Watanuki contemplated this for a second and decided to give him that much. He hadn't seen any big spirits around since the aforementioned encounter that resulted in Doumeki's lunch request. Of course he still saw spirits but just the little ones that wandered the streets and did no real damage.

"Yeah I guess your right," he responded. "In any case, don't get used to me making you lunches. You have two arms that aren't broken so you can make it yourself!"

"I'm not as good of a cook as you are," Doumeki said flatly. Watanuki was about to make a comeback but was clearly taken aback by the sudden compliment. "Besides, as long as you keep getting yourself into trouble what am I supposed to do, sit back and let you get eaten?"

"Doumeki…" Watanuki started not helping but feel kind of touched at the concern Doumeki gave in his well-being.

"But I wouldn't worry too much," Doumeki continued. "I'm pretty sure that any spirit who takes a bite out of you will end up getting sick or indigestion."

"WHY YOU!" Watanuki started shouting and ranting causing Doumeki to plug his ears once again as they continued down the street that lead to school.

* * *

><p>Around noon the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Watanuki got up from his seat carrying the bag of bentos and exited the classroom heading for the usual spot out in the courtyard under the cherry blossom trees that were slowly beginning to bud. In the shade sat a feminine figure that Watanuki knew all too well.<p>

"HIMAWARI-CHAN!" Watanuki cried out dreamily as he made his way over to her twirling and spinning as little hearts encircled him all the while. The girl, Kunogi Himawari, turned to him and gave her usual cheery smile while a little yellow bird known as Tanpopo sat on her shoulder twittering happily.

"Hello Watanuki-kun," she responded in her usual way that made Watanuki swoon regardless of the "condition" that surrounded her. "We were wondering when you would show up." Watanuki stopped fawning when he heard this.

"We?" He repeated dreading what she meant. Sure enough his suspicions were confirmed.

"Yo," Doumeki said in his usual manner as he showed up behind Watanuki and took his bento out from the bag Watanuki carried.

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Watanuki spat accusingly.

"It's lunchtime and I'm hungry." Doumeki simply responded and dug into the bento without another word.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Watanuki hollered as he ruffled his hair in frustration. At this Himawari only giggled (as well as Tanpopo who chirped jovially) at the antics in front of her.

"You two are such good friends," she said smiling.

"Himawari-chan it's not like that at all!" Watanuki said his attitude switching from furious to pouting. "We don't like each other in the least and everyone knows it."

"Yeah because _everyone_ thinks the same way you do," Doumeki retorted after swallowing a bite of his lunch.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Watanuki yelled causing Doumeki to plug his ears for the somethingth time that day. Himawari only continued to giggle as Watanuki plopped down with a sigh and took his and Himawari's bentos from the bag and proceeding to eat.

* * *

><p>After school Watanuki hurried out the school gates and to the market as fast as he could. He knew that if he showed up late to Yuuko's shop, there would be hell to pay and he shuddered at the thought of whatever she would think up for him. He entered the store and 15 minutes later re-emerged carrying two bags of groceries as he trotted down the street. He glanced at his watch.<p>

"Five minutes until I'm supposed to start my shift, if I hurry I should be able to make it with a minute or so to spare." Watanuki kept jogging until he stopped at the crosswalk ahead and reluctantly had to wait for the light to change. "Great, what else could happen," he thought bitterly. Suddenly a chill ran down his spine as he mentally kicked himself for opening his big, fat mouth. Slowly he turned his head to find a cluster of spirits that eyed him with a look that Watanuki did not like. Gulping he prepared himself to take a running start once the light changed and once it did he shot down the street as fast as his legs could carry him and sure enough the spirits followed in suit.

* * *

><p>Somehow, Watanuki made it to Yuuko's shop in once piece despite the awkward stares he got from countless people as he literally grappled with the spirit (or thin air from everyone else's perspective). But he made it to Yuuko's shop somewhat on time sweating and panting heavily clutching his belongings and groceries before collapsing to the floor on his stomach.<p>

"I'm here," he muffled from the floor announcing his arrival and was greeted by the pitter-patter of feet. He looked up to see the two twins Maru and Moro and of course the black pork bun known as Mokona.

"Watanuki's returned, Watanuki's returned!" the twins sing-songed dancing around Watanuki who climbed to his feet.

"Welcome home!" Mokona chorused bouncing up and down.

"The mistress has been waiting," Maru and Moro informed as Watanuki slipped off his shoes and walked down the hall carrying the groceries.

"Got it," Watanuki confirmed as he headed for Yuuko's "study." He slid open the doors causing the heavy stench of smoke to waft out. Waving the smoke away he entered to find Yuuko sprawled out in her usual fashion smoking her pipe.

"Yuuko-san," he spoke up getting her attention. She looked to him with half-lidded eyes.

"You're late," she simply stated.

"Eh! B-By only like a minute or so," Watanuki protested. "I would have been here sooner but I was getting groceries for dinner _and_ I was chased by spirits on my way here."

"And Doumeki wasn't with you?" She asked raising a brow to him. Watanuki took a step back before looking away.

"Of course not! I'm not dependent on that jerk!" He snapped. "Besides he had practice today and I wasn't going to wait for him and end up being late," he muttered.

"Hmm," Yuuko said with her all knowing smirk. "In that case since you're so eager to get to work, you can start by fetching me a couple of sake bottles and some snacks before you dust the treasure room."

"EH!" Watanuki blurted out.

"Snacks and sake, snacks and sake," the twins chanted as they entered the room.

"Lots and lots of sake!" Mokona chipped in.

"IT'S 4:00 IN THE AFTERNOON!" Watanuki tried to reason.

"So get to it chore boy," Yuuko and Mokona said in unison. Watanuki grumbled a "fine" and put on his smock and head rag and entered the kitchen with bags in hand.

"It really is one of those days," Watanuki sighed.


	2. Premonitions

Chapter 2: Premonitions

After preparing a platter of snacks and pouring nearly Yuuko and Mokona's body weight of sake, Watanuki made his way to the store room duster in hand and got to work. About 10 minutes into dusting, Watanuki began to feel uncomfortable.

"Why do I feel like something's watching me," he asked himself as he turned from his work to see if there was anyone or anything nearby. From the shelf he was just dusting, a lanky shadow slid into view and its eyes gleamed as it pounced on him and slid into his clothes. Watanuki gave a shout of surprise and began flailing about trying to get the culprit out of his clothes as it slithered all over his body. Finally grabbing hold of the said culprit he yanked it out of his shirt and glared at it.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?" Watanuki snapped to the creature. The creature of course being the Kudakitsune (pipe fox spirit) that had almost an obsession with the seer. The Kudakitsune merely blinked and squeaked as it nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Sighing Watanuki picked up his duster and got back to work as the Kudakitsune wrapped itself around his neck.

"I'm glad you like me so much but you can't sneak attack me like that every time you see me. _Especially_ when I'm in the middle of working, okay," Watanuki scolded looking to the furry creature who only tilted its head in confusion before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Why do I even bother," he mumbled and gave another sigh.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Watanuki finished with the chores Yuuko had for him and after cooking dinner and of course getting more bottles of liquor which inevitably lead in running to the store to pick up some hangover medicine (with Watanuki smirking the whole way since he foresaw the hangover coming a mile away), gathered up his things and prepared to head for home. Normally, Yuuko would be lying on her "throne" smoking or drinking but instead stood in the hallway watching her part-timer putting on his shoes.<p>

"Leaving so soon," Yuuko said in mock depression. Watanuki cast a glance at her before replying.

"Yeah as much as I _love_ staying here, I'm afraid I have to get back to my apartment to finish my _own_ work," Watanuki said sarcastically.

"If you insist however," Yuuko began, "I'd watch my back if I were you Watanuki," she finished in a tone that let Watanuki know she was serious. A sense of dread began to form in the pit of Watanuki's stomach as he saw the serious look on Yuuko's face. Gulping he nodded slowly and got to his feet, taking his bags in hand and left. Walking down the dimly lit streets he couldn't help but feel extremely jumpy as his eyes darted from one side of the road to the other.

"What could Yuuko-san have meant when she told me to watch my back? What does she know that I don't? And more importantly, why doesn't she ever tell me about these kinds of things?" Watanuki thought as he clutched his bag tightly in fear and slight irritation. He stopped and took a deep, cleansing breath. "Okay Watanuki, just calm down," he told himself. "I'm halfway home and if worse comes to worse Doumeki's temple is a few blocks away. As much as I don't want to I can hide out in there if I run into something I can't handle." Feeling much more secure he let out another breath and continued walking down the road. However, his confidence quickly faded as he felt a sharp chill shoot through his very core and heard something ominous from behind him. The sound was almost like the sound of something large and heavy was shuffling in and out of the shadows. He stopped again, his heart shooting into his throat at the chilling noise. He desperately wanted to turn around to see what it was however his body would not comply. Instead he gulped and quickened his pace. Unfortunately, the sound continued in pursuit as the shuffling sound grew louder as well. Speeding up Watanuki's heart began to beat faster from fear as the sound began to draw closer. In addition to the shuffling sound, he also heard the sound of something metal scraping along pavement. Now beginning to panic, he broke into a full sprint and booked it all the way home with the sounds not far behind. Busting through his door he turned around slamming it shut and locked it as he pressed his back into the door sweating and panting heavily with his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Gulping in air he shot around his apartment locking all the doors and windows before slowly and shakily drawing a curtain open to see if he could find the source of the sounds but found nothing. Releasing the curtain he drew back and let out a sigh of relief running his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever it was, hopefully it's gone now and stays gone," he said aloud as he switched on his lights. "I need to relax." With that he grabbed his pajamas and towel and made his way to the bathroom to soak in the bath before going to bed. After a soothing soak in the tub and preparing his gym clothes, textbooks, homework, and lunches (since he has class early the next day) he crawled into his futon (bed), took off his glasses placing them beside his alarm clock and turned out the light. After a few minutes his eyelids grew heavy until he eventually drifted off to sleep unaware of the large and shadowy forms that watched menacingly from his window.


	3. Stalked

Chapter 3: Stalked

The next day, Watanuki couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he felt an unwelcome gaze fall upon him ever since he first awoke. However, whenever he couldn't take it anymore and would turn around to see who was there, would always find nothing. Even while walking down the street as he headed for school he could still feel something watching him.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid because of last night. I'm probably thinking too much about this," Watanuki reasoned under his breath.

"That'd be a first," a monotonous voice said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Watanuki shouted as he whirled around facing the voice that clearly belonged to Doumeki.

"You're too loud," he stated putting a finger in his ear in an attempt to readjust his hearing. Watanuki humphed and continued walking down the road still feeling the same awkward stare but with less intensity. Doumeki followed closely behind.

"So what happened last night?" said archer inquired.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Watanuki denied, hoping to fool the archer into dropping it knowing full he would get involved one way or another.

"You're not fooling anyone, I overheard you mumbling to yourself. So spill," Doumeki ordered in his usual apathetic manner. Sighing Watanuki complied.

"It was no big deal, I just felt like something was following me home last night."

"A spirit?"

"I think so but I never really turned around to see for myself."

"So you were too scared to even see what it was?"

"I was _not _scared!" Watanuki snapped even though Doumeki knew that was pretty much hitting the nail on the head. "Anyway, ever since then I've felt like someone or something's been watching me."

"How about now?" Doumeki asked casting a sideways glance.

"Yeah, but its not as intense now," Watanuki admitted. Doumeki turned around to look behind him but saw nothing. He looked all around to see if he could pinpoint the source from wherever it was hiding.

"I don't see anything so most likely it is a spirit," Doumeki announced after surveying the area. "And you didn't catch a glimpse of it whatsoever?" Watanuki shook his head.

"No, every time I tried to it just seemed to disappear." Doumeki was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I don't have practice today so I'll walk home with you."

"WHO SAID I NEEDED YOUR HELP?" Watanuki spat. "Besides I'll be heading to Yuuko's place so I should be pretty safe and if things get worse I can just ask her about it."

"You should at least keep the Kudakitsune with you from now on," Doumeki suggested.

"WHAT ARE YOU MY MOTHER?" Watanuki yelled making Doumeki cover his ears. As the duo continued their walk to school, neither of them noticed a small spiritual cloud of smoke that lurked a distance away in the shadows, "smirking" ominously.

* * *

><p>Once at school, Watanuki and Doumeki went their separate ways and headed to their respective classes. In first period Watanuki, who sat in his usual seat in the back row by the window, started to feel the same sensation of being watched once again with even more intensity than before.<p>

"I guess it really must be a spirit seeing as how it's gotten worse now that Doumeki's gone," Watanuki thought. "Forget about that now, I have to focus," he thought shaking his head slightly and turning his attention back to the lecture. However, it became increasingly difficult to focus, as the awkward sensation of being watched began to change into a feeling of desire with each passing second. Watanuki felt chills spread throughout his body as he knew what the feeling of "desire" meant to a spirit.

"Great, its getting worse," he thought as fear began to form in the pit of his stomach. "If this keeps up I'll be devoured before I even _get_ to Yuuko's place." He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he continued to feel its cryptic gaze. To make matters worse it seemed to get even stronger as Watanuki somehow could feel it draw closer. Now hunched over his desk he couldn't take it anymore as he slowly turned his head around but before he could see it fully, he felt something firmly and swiftly wrap around his upper arm. Watanuki couldn't help but let out a yelp as he shot up from his seat. The teacher stopped speaking and everyone in the class turned to face him. The sensation that was once behind him seemed to cease for the moment. Embarrassed, Watanuki excused himself saying he didn't feel well and left the classroom before the teacher could ask questions. As he walked down the hall, the phenomenon returned shortly, lingering behind him.

* * *

><p>During lunch Watanuki was unusually silent, this made even Himawari, despite her obliviousness, notice something was amiss.<p>

"You seem awfully quiet Watanuki-kun. Is everything alright?" Watanuki stopped staring and poking at his lunch and looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine Himawari-chan," he replied masking his concern with a fake smile. However Doumeki saw through his lie.

"You don't look fine."

"Well nobody was asking you," Watanuki responded annoyed as he took up a bite of rice with his chopsticks.

"Something happened didn't it?" Doumeki asked causing Watanuki to visibly flinch and nearly choke on the chunk of rice he was currently chewing. Again Doumeki took notice.

"Nothing happened!" Watanuki snapped.

"You're lying," Doumeki stated. The two looked at each other in the eye and all was quiet for a while as the stare down continued. Sighing Watanuki finally caved.

"Okay, fine. Yes, something happened," Watanuki began unhappily. "That thing that was following me made another appearance." Doumeki continued to stare at him as his eyes narrowed slightly but kept silent.

"Doumeki-kun told me about it already, so another spirit is following you Watanuki-kun?" Himawari asked. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No," Watanuki responded shaking his head. "But it did grab my arm and I pulled away. It hasn't tried to touch me since however, I still feel it stalking me."

"And you still don't know what it is?" Doumeki asked finally speaking up.

"Actually, as it was hovering over me in class, I managed to catch a glimpse of it."

"And?" Doumeki pressed for more information.

"It looked like some sort of dark cloudy mass. And when it grabbed me," Watanuki paused motioning to his arm. "It felt like some sort of…tentacle."

"Any marks?" Doumeki inquired eyes narrowing further.

"A little, I checked when I excused myself to the nurse's and there were some marks that looked like…something stung me," Watanuki said mumbling the last few words. Himawari raised a hand to her mouth in concern and Doumeki placed down his chopsticks rather roughly.

"I'll walk you to and from that woman's shop from now on until we figure something out," Doumeki asserted staring hard at Watanuki.

"Who said YOU get to make my decisions for me?" Watanuki retorted a little loudly. Doumeki "glared" at Watanuki causing him to be slightly taken aback.

"Ask her what to do about it when you head back there today," the archer demanded referring to Yuuko.

"I was going to without you saying so!" Watanuki snapped. "Although she's going to add it to my debt, I just know it."

"At least we know Yuuko-san will have some sort of solution, she always does!" Himawari commented trying to lighten the mood. Watanuki gave a more realistic smile and nodded as he began to feel more relieved now.

"Probably. After all, things could be a lot worse," Doumeki noted causing Watanuki look at him with a hint of curiosity. "The _police_ could be hounding you for disturbing the peace or acting like some kind of lunatic."

"WHAT KIND OF CRACK WAS THAT YOU JERK?" Watanuki hollered and began his usual rant to Doumeki who covered his ears with his palms and Himawari not helping but giggle at the expected outburst.


	4. Not Good Enough

Chapter 4: Not Good Enough

After school Watanuki walked cautiously down the road on route to Yuuko's as his unwanted escort followed beside him.

"I TOLD you, you didn't have to follow me!" Watanuki snapped to the archer next to him. "It's bad enough having one stalker."

"Who said I was stalking you and would you rather I leave you alone with your friend?" Doumeki indicated motioning behind him where the spirit was most likely "standing." Watanuki swallowed and grumbled a "fine." The two continued down the street in silence until Doumeki spoke up.

"Is it still following us?"

"Yeah. I actually think I've gotten more used to it watching me but I can still feel its presence," Watanuki responded. "It seems like it's starting to get pretty restless even with you here."

"Just ignore it then we're almost there," Doumeki advised. Suddenly, Watanuki began to feel an intense pressure before, without warning, the spectral stalker lashed out grabbing his ankle. Watanuki fell to the ground as he felt being pulled forcibly back. He cried out clawing the ground in an attempt to get loose. Reacting quickly Doumeki grabbed his hand and yanked somehow pulling him free. Watanuki took in several deep breaths of relief as Doumeki steadied him to his feet.

"You okay?" Doumeki asked in concern as he felt a twinge of guilt at not being better on his guard. Of course his face did not show either emotion.

"Y-Yeah I think so," Watanuki answered shakily. He looked behind him and gasped as the spiritual cloud hovered only a few feet away but was apparently kept at bay thanks to Doumeki who was now putting off a more intense aura that repelled it. But instead of just an amorphous cloud, it was more in the shape of a kind of jellyfish. However what really unnerved Watanuki was the form that could be seen _within _the ghostly blob. From what he could tell in stood erect on two legs like a human but was clearly far from it as the shape of his body looked more like a reptilian demon.

"Doumeki…" Watanuki began still staring at the unknown entity.

"Yeah, I see it," Doumeki reported. "At least with the eye that we both share," he added. Watanuki didn't respond as it seemingly paced trying to draw closer. Doumeki stepped in between him and the spirit causing it to take a step back further.

"Keep walking, I'll cover you," Doumeki instructed. Watanuki obliged and began walking as Doumeki kept in the middle of him and the spirit.

"Of all the times you _didn't_ bring your bow," Watanuki said half-accusingly.

"Shut up and keep going," Doumeki only replied as continued to keep the spirit at a distance as they continued walking awkwardly to Yuuko's shop as the strange jellyfish-like spirit continued to follow them apparently more agitated than it had been before as it darted around trying to find some sort of opening to get to Watanuki. They rounded the final corner as Yuuko's shop came into view. The spirit, seeing it as its last chance, finally decided to make a move as it managed to launch a tentacle past Doumeki that headed straight for the spectral seer.

"Watanuki, duck!" Doumeki alerted. Reacting quickly he barely dodged the attack and made a beeline for the entrance to the gate that served as a barrier with Doumeki and the apparition closely behind. Both boys sprinted like racers towards the finish line as they dove through the gate and landed in the yard just in time as the jellyfish tried to make another grab for Watanuki. After it failed, it lingered around the barrier as if trying to assess some way to get to its target but gargled inaudibly in frustration when it couldn't. Eventually it withdrew "swimming" away through the air and disappearing out of sight into the shadows of a nearby building. The two managed to catch their breath before getting to their feet dusting themselves off.

"That was way too close," Watanuki said as he cleaned the lens of his glasses that got smudged with dirt. Doumeki only grunted to agree with his statement. At that moment, the doors to Yuuko's shop swung open as Yuuko stood in the doorway with Maru and Moro as Mokona was perched on her shoulder.

"I see that you didn't heed my warning and managed to find trouble once again Watanuki," she said with a mischievous smirk.

"Watanuki's such a trouble magnet," Mokona chipped in followed by Mau and Moro who repeated the last phrase "trouble magnet" while dancing around.

"I DON'T NEED A CHORUS!" Watanuki snapped. "And just what the hell was that thing?" Yuuko's face sobered a bit as she eyed the two teens.

"You also seem to know that he's been followed by that thing since last night. Any particular reason you didn't warn him directly?" Doumeki added eyes narrowing accusingly. A moment passed before Yuuko spoke up.

"Because it was inevitable," she merely stated. "Even if I had told you about that, it would have happened regardless."

"So what exactly was that thing?" Watanuki repeated feeling more than annoyed at how secretive Yuuko was being.

"All in good time," she simply responded, which unavoidably set Watanuki off.

"JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN AND WHY DON'T YOU EVER JUST GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER?" Naturally, even if the shouting wasn't directed at him, Doumeki still plugged his ears at the loud ranting.

"If I did that I would require compensation and I thought you wouldn't me to add any more to your debt now am I right?" Yuuko replied causing Watanuki to go silent at the fact that she was indeed right on that account. "More importantly I'm hungry," Yuuko continued. "Go into the kitchen and cook up some Shabu-Shabu (type of meat fondue with vegetables, mushrooms and tofu) and a side of Tempura (deep fried seafood and vegetables) for me would you."

"Don't forget the sake!" Mokona added. Watanuki seethed as he reluctantly obliged and stormed off towards the kitchen. Normally Doumeki would stick around to eat but found himself still put off by Yuuko's secretiveness. This was noticed of course.

"Still not satisfied are you Doumeki-kun?" Yuuko asked. Doumeki remained silent, which Yuuko took as a yes. "If you would rather, you can escort him home once his shift for today is complete." Yuuko suggested. "Though I can't say for sure it would do any good," she also added but turned her head to see that he had left through Yuuko's gate out of earshot.

"Sometimes he can be just as stubborn as Watanuki. And sometimes the things we do are not always good enough to prevent what is meant to be inevitable," she said to Mokona with a sigh before turning and also entering her shop to await her meal.

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour and a half of slaving over a hot stove, Watanuki delivered Yuuko her meal (and liquor) and got to work with washing the dishes, folding the laundry, and more cleaning of the storeroom. All the while, his mind kept drifting back to the spirit from earlier that day. Of course Watanuki was used to seeing spirits and usually paid no second thought about it, but for some strange reason he just couldn't shake off this particular one. It felt to him as if the spirit was out for something more than just his blood but no matter how much he thought about it he couldn't figure out what else it could possibly want from him. Though even while he was deep in his thoughts he felt a familiar furry object, being none other than the pipe fox, launching itself onto him and wrapping its body around his neck and smothering his cheek with kisses and began his usual flailing manner at trying to pry it off of him. Hours passed before the clock struck 8:00, signaling the end of Watanuki's shift. Taking off his usual chore smock and gathering up his school briefcase he sat on the step to slip on his shoes. Yuuko once again stood in the hallway watching her part-timer get ready to leave as Mokona sat perched on her shoulder. After tying his laces, he got to his feet and walked towards the door before turning around to face Yuuko.<p>

"I guess I'll be going then," Watanuki said feeling rather uncomfortable about leaving the safety of the shop's barrier.

"Take care of yourself Watanuki and try not to get into too much trouble," Yuuko advised in her same cryptic manner. He exited the shop closing the door quietly and nervously walked to the gate that served as the border of the barrier. Taking a deep breath, Watanuki exited and found himself on the main road once again. He began to walk home when suddenly, a hand grasped his shoulder causing Watanuki to yelp and yank out of the suspect's grasp. He turned around striking an awkward pose (almost as a type of strange martial arts stance) only to find Doumeki standing there with his archery bow in his other hand.

"What are you doing idiot?" He asked not even batting an eye at the strange position Watanuki was in. Watanuki literally collapsed to the ground face first as the fear gave way to relief but then turned to anger.

"THAT'S MY LINE! You scared me half to death! And what are you doing here anyway?" Watanuki snarled.

"What do you think? I'm here to walk you back home."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!" Watanuki hollered before humphing as he stomped off down the road, Doumeki close behind. The two walked several blocks in silence as Watanuki's gaze shifted to and fro as he kept on his guard.

"Are we being followed?" Doumeki asked clenching his bow tightly, ready for whatever else would come at them.

"No, I don't see or feel anything," Watanuki responded feeling a great deal of relief. "So I guess you accompanying me home was more than enough seeing as how we managed to force it away," he admitted unenthusiastically.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Doumeki retorted. However before Watanuki could make a comeback, a strong pressure, much like the one from before, filled the air forcing both boys to stop in their tracks. As they looked around to see where the spirit was hiding, a tentacle shot out of the darkness striking Watanuki in the back and causing him to drop his briefcase and fall to the ground temporarily immobilized.

"Watanuki!" Doumeki said in alarm as he rushed to his side to help him to his feet. However he was blind sided by strong force that nearly sent him through a wooden fence. Injured he slowly looked up from the ground with a grimace as he saw a strange and quite large gargoyle-like creature with a flattened head and carrying a cage looming over him. Thinking fast Doumeki picked up his bow that lay beside him and shot a spirit arrow at the creature. It struck it square in the shoulder but seemed to do little damage. Doumeki tried again but this time the jellyfish-like spirit lashed out a tentacle that interrupted his attack and knocked the bow from his hands. It tried again as another tentacle lashed out at Doumeki but managed to avoid being hit. The gargoyle monster tried to get an attack in as well but missed also as the arm that held the cage smashed through the fence. Making a grab for his bow, he unleashed another spirit arrow that aimed for the jellyfish but it missed due to the said spirit's nimbleness. Clenching his teeth, he tried once more to attack the Gargoyle demon that decided to take another shot at him. However, the jellyfish ghost reacted before Doumeki could and slammed its body full force into the fence behind him. Doumeki let out an "oof" as he slumped down against the fence and dropped his bow as he was knocked out cold.

"D-Doumeki!" Watanuki shouted witnessing the whole thing. He tried to get to his feet to check on him but before he could even get off his knees, a tentacle wrapped around his torso trapping his arms at his side and lifting him off the ground.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!" Watanuki demanded groaning and struggling as he tried to get free from its grasp but failed. The jellyfish spirit turned to the gargoyle demon that raised its thick arm with the cage as the cage door swung open with a loud and rusty squeak. The jellyfish threw Watanuki into the cage as the door slammed shut and locked. Watanuki slumped down as his head spun from the impact on the bars and moaned trying to clear his vision of the stars that encircled his head. Without another word or sound, the two spirits/demons began to sink into the ground taking Watanuki with them as he shouted for help until they disappeared entirely. All was quiet on the now empty streets save for the stoic archer who continued to lay on the ground unconscious.


	5. An Archer's Vow

Chapter 5: An Archer's Vow

"…meki-kun…Doumeki-kun. Please wake up Doumeki-kun!" a voice pleaded that slowly brought him back to his senses. His eyes creaked open as he waited for his vision to adjust until he found himself staring into the face of Himawari.

"…Kunogi?" Doumeki said confused.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried," Himawari said with a gasp of relief and a smile. "I was on my way to the convenience store to pick up a few things for my mother when I found you lying unconscious on the side of the road," she explained as Doumeki sat up and rubbed his aching head. "What on earth happened?" Himawari asked. Doumeki's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the events that took place before being knocked out. He glanced around in alarm until his eyes fell on Watanuki's briefcase that lay abandoned on the ground. Quickly rising to his feet he jogged over to the briefcase and knelt down on one knee picking up the bag.

"Doumeki-kun?" Himawari asked approaching him, as he remained silent and still, clutching the bag.

"…They took him," Doumeki said in a low voice.

"Eh?" Himawari uttered confused.

"Those two spirits that attacked us, they took Watanuki!" Doumeki explained in a calm voice as he looked up at Himawari. His face and tone of voice were straight and calm but Himawari could see the many emotions that were clashing within him.

"What?" said Himawari in disbelief as she stared at Doumeki in some hope that he was joking. Unfortunately, the look on Doumeki's face told her that he was dead serious. "Oh no!" Himawari only whimpered as she raised her hands to her mouth. Doumeki clenched his fists as he glowered at the fact that he couldn't protect Watanuki. His emotions were conflicting indeed but his reason took control and told him that right now he needed to take action instead of sulk. Getting to his feet, he turned and picked up his bow (that had taken some pretty bad damage but remained usable and still in one piece) before turning to Himawari still clutching Watanuki's bag.

"We need to go to that woman's place," Doumeki stated referring to Yuuko. Himawari perked up catching on to Doumeki's drift.

"Good idea, Yuuko-san will help if we pay the right price."

"What about your errands?" Doumeki inquired feeling a little hesitant about having Himawari with him due to her bad luck mojo.

"I'm sure my mother won't mind too much if I explain that I was helping a friend in trouble. Not to mention it's the weekend so it shouldn't matter if I'm out late. And besides," she began putting her hand to her heart. "Watanuki-kun has always done so much for me and I wish to return the favor somehow," Himawari finished. Doumeki was silent for a moment before nodding showing he understood.

"Then let's go," Doumeki indicated as he began jogging down the street with Himawari following behind.

* * *

><p>As he ran down the road, Doumeki's thoughts wandered. The reality of it had hit him hard. Failure was <em>not<em> something Doumeki was particularly used to, not to say he never experienced his share of failures but he never blew it as big as he did. _Especially_ when it came to something as important to him as Watanuki. He was a friend, a loud, thick headed, and often obnoxious friend, but a good friend nonetheless who would willingly sacrifice anything for the sake of another (as Doumeki had come to learn, especially after the whole spider/eye incident) and he failed to protect him. He couldn't help but feel so…useless. And he felt anger (among other emotions that he always hid) in knowing that. He felt anger and dismay at himself for not being stronger, guilty for letting it happen, and rage for the spirits that dared to lay a finger on Watanuki. He would make them pay. He swore on his life, he would fix his mistake!

* * *

><p>The two entered the gate leading to Yuuko's shop and burst through the door. Quickly taking off their shoes (as per the Japanese custom) they bounded down the hall searching for the dimension witch.<p>

"Yuuko-san, are you here?" Himawari called out. "I'm sorry that we came unannounced but we need to speak with you." Doumeki opened the sliding door to Yuuko's study and found her sitting there with Mokona playing mahjong.

"Oi," Doumeki called out both to let Himawari know he found her and for Yuuko to see that they were there. Yuuko looked up at him as if she were expecting them.

"Oh, Doumeki-kun and Himawari-chan. What on earth brings you two here at such a late hour? And where is Watanuki?" Yuuko asked although a part of Doumeki knew that she already knew the answer.

"Yuuko-san, we have a big problem! Watanuki, he's been-" Himawari started.

"Taken," Yuuko stating finishing her sentence. "Am I right?" Doumeki glared at her. How he hated this woman sometimes.

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Doumeki asked rather coldly.

"To be honest I figured that was what happened when the Kudakitsune began acting rather agitated and feisty." No sooner had she said that did the pipe fox shoot out from wherever it was hiding, darting around like an out of control rocket squeaking and growling frantically all the while before darting off again somewhere, which in turn caused Himawari and Doumeki to sweat drop at the sudden appearance and spazz attack (similar to that of a certain spirit magnet Doumeki couldn't help but think). However, Doumeki shrugged it off and narrowed his eyes at the witch not believing she didn't know beforehand. Yuuko apparently noticed this.

"Now, now Doumeki-kun, I understand your feelings right now but there was nothing I could have done. Even if I had told you what was going to happen, it was inevitable that those spirits would have done so anyway. That was what they were sent to do after all." Doumeki felt all the more compelled to argue with her and ask what she meant but he knew it was useless and time was of the essence.

"Please, we need your help to save him," Himawari pleaded. Yuuko and Mokona exchanged looks as Doumeki could tell they were smirking.

"Is that a wish?" She asked. Doumeki was beginning to understand why Watanuki complained the way he did about working at Yuuko's. Himawari and Doumeki nodded affirmatively (although the latter just grunted). "And of course I'll need compensation," she reminded giving a sickeningly sweet smile similar to that of a fox. Oh yeah, how Doumeki _really _hated this woman sometimes.


	6. Captive

Chapter 6: Captive

Watanuki began to stir as his eyes fluttered open. He lay motionless for a moment, blinking his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm…alive?" He mumbled as he sat up. "I thought for sure those two spirits would've eaten me already." Watanuki began surveying his surroundings but instead of expecting to find himself locked up in some sort of dark, dank dungeon, he found himself atop a large and comfortable bed inside a rather cozy looking room that seemed almost of English design. Flabbergasted, Watanuki rubbed his head (as his fingers came across a bandage that treated the bump he acquired when his head slammed against the bars of his former prison) and blinked several more times unsure whether to feel safe or scared.

"Where…am I?" the seer asked aloud. However, before he could get an answer, the door swung open revealing the jellyfish spirit as it entered the room. Watanuki's eyes widened in alarm as his blood ran cold. "GYAAAAAAH! NOT YOU AGAIN! GET AWAY!" He screamed in panic as he shot off of the bed and tried to escape. Unfortunately he didn't get far as the spirit ensnared him in its tentacles once again. It exited through the door, carrying him all the way as he struggled in vain to get free.

"Stop! What are you doing? Let me go!" He demanded shouting at the spirit. "Where are you taking me?" However, the spirit simply ignored Watanuki's cries and kept its tight grip on him as they continued drifting down the strange 18th century stone halls' many twists and turns until they came to a large wooden door. A bad feeling began to form in Watanuki's gut as he stared at the grand door and what may lie beyond it. As the door slowly began to creak open, the jellyfish spirit began to enter much to Watanuki's disapproval.

"W-Wait! Stop! I mean it!" Watanuki protested as the apparition entered the room and approached the center where a set table with two chairs sat. One was a simple wooden chair and the other was a highly decorated chair in velvet cloth. The spirit approached the simple chair. "I _said._ PUT. ME. DOWN!" Watanuki yelled and on the word "down" the jellyfish spirit roughly dropped him into the chair with a thud and an "oof." Confused, Watanuki straightened up in his seat as the apparition loomed over him with a gargling snarl that said "don't even think about trying to run away again." Wide-eyed, he gulped seeing as he had nowhere to run. Suddenly, the sound of another door creaking open caught Watanuki's attention as he turned towards the direction that it came from. The sound of clicking heels and a cane on the polished marble floor grew louder as a figure began walking towards the small light on the set table. As the figure approached Watanuki gasped as he realized the figure's shape: it was the very same figure he saw that was reflected in the jellyfish's ghostly blob of a body just yesterday (the reptilian demon)! The demon that approached indeed looked like a dinosaur/lizard-like being that walked upright like a human with green scaly skin and alligator-like face. However, what struck Watanuki as the strangest thing was the fact that it was dressed like an Englishman with a suit, top hat, cane and small spectacles that sat perched on its snout. The demon gave a toothy smile that sent a cold chill down Watanuki's spine.

"Welcome my dear boy," the reptilian demon spoke in a British-style accent.

"…Eh?" Watanuki could only say at the unexpected greeting as he stared at the reptilian demon in confusion.

"Oh dear where are my manners? I suppose it is quite inconsiderate not to introduce one's self first, am I right?" It said as it approached the grand chair and the jellyfish spirit floated to his side, pulling out the chair allowing the lizard-like creature to be seated and pushing his chair in before being sent off somewhere by the seated demon.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sir Kamisori Ago," It stated as the jellyfish spirit returned with the gargoyle monster by its side as well pushing a cart of what appeared to be snacks and tea. The jellyfish spirit then proceeded to pour and serve said refreshments.

"Uh, Sir?" Watanuki said unsure as he glanced briefly at the spirit that placed the food and filled teacups on the table. The reptilian demon nonchalantly picked up his cup and took a sip from it, clawed pinky extended politely before replying.

"Yes, England is where I was born you see, although I left quite a long time ago to pursue my life's passions and whatnot. Now I live here in my humble abode in the spirit realm."

"Oh uh…I see," Watanuki could only reply as he still felt uncomfortable in the current situation especially considering where he was. However his manners got the better of him. "Um, well my name is-"

"Watanuki Kimihiro, correct?" Kamisori stated finishing the seer's sentence after taking another sip of tea and ignoring the look of shock upon his guest's face.

"H-How did…you know?"

"Come now dear boy, you _are_ quite the celebrity throughout _all _of the spirit realm so it only makes sense that I've heard your name at least once or twice." Watanuki only blinked as he tried to come up with anything to say to the being before him. Said creature obviously noticed this and gave him a reassuring smile which failed horribly as the toothy grin again sent chills down Watanuki's spine.

"You're quite unsettled I see," It said causing Watanuki to stiffen slightly. "You need not to worry, I have no intentions of bringing harm to you." Kamisori's gaze then shifted from the teen to his apparent waiter(s) as his eyes narrowed becoming more reptile-like. "And that was my intention to have you escorted here _unharmed_ but I see some rules are just too hard to follow for _some_ of us," he said extremely coldly directing his words to the two spirits who shrunk back in what was apparently fear. Watanuki's fear also began to rise slightly until the reptilian gentleman regained his composure and turned back to Watanuki.

"I sincerely apologize for my hired help's reckless behavior and I hope the wound you acquired as a result is feeling better now," he said bowing slightly as the two sidekick spirits did the same.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Watanuki replied as he felt the bandage that wrapped around his head once again.

"Now then, please help yourself to the tea and snacks that have been provided for you," Kamisori offered with a small smile before picking up a plate of sandwiches. "Might I suggest the finger sandwiches, but worry not, they aren't made with any real fingers of course." It then proceeded to laugh heartily at its own joke and take a sandwich off the tray and proceed to eat it as Watanuki sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"N-No thank you." Watanuki rejected politely before the platter was set upon the table and the demon raised the cup of tea to its mouth (or snout in this case) and inhaled the tea's fragrance. Finally Watanuki decided to ask the question that had been in his mind since he first awoke. "Um…so, why exactly am I here?" Kamisori stopped savoring the English tea and studied Watanuki for a moment before responding.

"Straight to the point are we? Very well, I suppose you do deserve an explanation," he replied setting the teacup down on its saucer. "You see dear boy, I need your cooperation for a special…'task,'" Kamisori explained after taking a brief pause to seemingly find the right word.

"You mean…you need my help with something?" Watanuki asked with surprise at the unexpected excuse.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"But if that was the case, why didn't you just go to Yuuko-san for help?" Watanuki inquired. "If it's something important, she could do much more than I could. Why come to me?"

"Truth be told I have thought of approaching your employer, however I doubt my request would be something Miss Yuuko would agree to assist me with. Besides," Kamisori paused for a moment to pick up his teacup once more. "This task is something I need _you_ specifically for my dear boy," he concluded before taking a long sip of tea. For some strange reason Watanuki felt extremely uncomfortable when the demon across the table had looked at him while saying that.

"Well…what exactly do you need me for?" Watanuki asked slightly suspicious and all the more tense as he fidgeted with his hands. Kamisori did not answer right away and kept silent for a moment before leaning in slightly.

"Tell me Watanuki Kimihiro, are you a collector?" the gentle-demon asked placing his elbows on the table and resting its chin on his folded clawed hands. Confused about the random question, Watanuki stumbled for a proper answer.

"Uh, err well…not exactly," he finally answered when thinking back to the last time he had been asked that and regretting giving his answer (refer to the XXXHolic Movie).

"But you do collect something," the demon stated more as a matter of fact than asking. "In any case the fact that you do collect something, regardless of whatever it may be, means that you understand the feeling of satisfaction and bliss you feel when you add more to it." Watanuki's suspicions began to give way to uneasiness as the memories of collections and the obsessions that came with it from last summer entered his mind (again refer to the movie).

"A-And? W-What exactly do you c-collect?" Watanuki asked trying not to stammer nervously but failed. Either not noticing the stammering or simply ignoring it, the reptilian demon smirked as it pushed itself out from the table and rose from its seat before tapping its cane once on the marble floor, which echoed loudly throughout the room. Suddenly, the overhead lights came on lighting up the whole once dark room and blinding the bespectacled seer. Watanuki waited or his eyes to adjust before slowly opening them again. Once he did, his vision was greeted with what he once thought was an empty room was now filled wall-to-wall, shelf-to-shelf of various objects such as paintings, antiques, and even commonly known items such as model figurines. Amazed at the variety and size of the "collection" Watanuki could only gape as he craned his neck looking up at all the shelves that seemed to continue into off space.

"I take it you are impressed with my collection," Kamisori said with pride as he slowly began to walk around the table and approach Watanuki who in turn got to his feet as well and start to draw back from the demon. "You see, the sorts of things that I collect are rarities! Anything that is invaluable and/or one of a kind is something that I feel like I _must _possess!" Kamisori explained while beginning to give off an aura of vanity that began to make Watanuki feel ill. "It contains a little of everything: artwork, figurines, urns, even some objects that have been undervalued such as a few valuable stamps or rare bottle caps. However," Kamisori paused for effect as he gazed as Watanuki with a strong sense of greed. "There is a living rarity that I simply must have for my collection. A being whose existence is an unusual and special one. A being that practically everyone finds absolutely irresistible and cannot keep their hands off of." Kamisori stopped his advancing and stared straight into Watanuki's eyes so intensely that he felt paralyzed under the weight of his stare. "That rarity my dear boy…**is you!**" The demon indicated strongly pointing its cane at the teen.

"WHAT?" Watanuki shouted, fear now completely overtaking whatever calmness Watanuki was maintaining.

"I'm quite sure you heard me clearly. Your existence is the most rare and valuable thing to _all _spirits, demons, and the like. If I add you to my collection, it will make my collection legendary, if not one of the best ever composed. So what do you say dear boy, from one collector to another."

"HELL NO! There's no way I'm gonna be part of your collection!" Watanuki screamed balling his fists defensively. The demon stared him down for several moments before letting out a sigh.

"I see, that is an unfortunate answer. However as a gentleman, I respect it." Completely shocked by the calmness and reasonableness his captor gave, Watanuki could only gawk for a short moment before taking that as his cue to leave.

"Uh…thank you for understanding then. So in that case, I'll just see myself out." Watanuki said before hustling over to the large door from which he was brought through. Unfortunately, the gargoyle-like demon but in before Watanuki and blocked off the exit causing Watanuki to slide to a halt. Before he could protest, Kamisori spoke again.

"I respect it, but I won't accept it!" Kamisori stared at Watanuki with narrowed, snake-like eyes staring down its prey. Panic taking root Watanuki began to shudder and his heart began to race as he looked around to find any other exit but the only other door, through which Kamisori entered before, was being guarded by the jellyfish spirit. "You _will_ be added to my collection, whether you wish to be or not!" Kamisori then tapped its cane twice on the marble floor that echoed loudly once again. Suddenly, the shadows behind Watanuki came to life forming long, snake-like tentacles that lunged at the seer. Watanuki tried to run but one tentacle wrapped tightly around his wrist, jerking him back. He tried to pull free but failed as another tentacle wrapped around his other wrist followed by several more that coiled around his chest, waist, legs, and whatever else of him it could grab. Overpowered, Watanuki was yanked backwards into the wall but instead of his back coming into contact with the hard, stone wall, he began to melt through it. Watanuki struggled in vain all the while gasping in terror to escape the gooey, tar-like mass that the wall had become but was pulled through. He soon found himself thrown into a damp, dungeon-like room with no doors and a very small, barred window. Rubbing his once again bumped and most likely bruised head, the clanking of metal reached Watanuki's ears. He looked down and discovered that the tentacles that grabbed him had turned into shackles that chained his wrists and ankles to the furthest wall located below the window.

"I apologize for the poor accommodations my boy, but I need to keep you secured whilst I finish the ritual preparations," Kamisori's voice said seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Ritual?" Watanuki repeated fearing what else was in store for him.

"Indeed, after all sealing a live subject into a collection is not an easy task so necessary preparations must be taken. So please make yourself cozy and say farewell to the life you once knew, it will only be a matter of time before your existence belongs to me and me alone." Kamisori's voice said before fading out in laughter. Angrily, Watanuki rose to his feet and attacked the wall he had been pulled through, pounding and kicking and demanding to be released. Several minutes passed before he finally stopped his futile efforts panting, his hands sore from the rough stone. His arms fell to his side as he turned around and slumped against the wall and curled into a ball as his chains rattled. He stayed like that for a minute before glancing up at the tiny barred window as the spirit world's moon came into view.

"How am I going to get out of this?" he whimpered. His mind drifted to thoughts of what everyone else might be doing back home. "Yuuko-san…Doumeki…someone help me."


	7. Rescue Party

Chapter 7: Rescue Party

Meanwhile, back in Yuuko's shop, Doumeki clutched his right eye as his vision began to split. His left eye's vision focused on Yuuko who was explaining the compensation for their wish while the right showed what Doumeki knew was what Watanuki saw. Seeing Doumeki grab his eye, Yuuko ceased talking and watched the archer in her typical all-knowing manner as Himawari asked if he was okay. Doumeki remained silent as he was more focused on what Watanuki's vision showed, and he was **not** happy with what he was seeing. For several moments everyone was quiet as Doumeki saw the scene of tentacles ensnaring Watanuki and dragging him into what looked like a jail cell as he tried to find an escape. His brow furrowed and his frown deepened as he could clearly catch a glimpse of chains that clasped around his wrists and ankles. After a moment of frantic escape efforts, the vision of Watanuki's right eye began to fade as whatever fear had stirred up their link shifted into submissiveness. Within a moment Doumeki's eye went back to normal as Doumeki lowered his hand and a deep scowl evident on his face.

"What did you see?" Yuuko asked. Doumeki glanced at her half-expecting a smirk on her face but instead an equally grave expression met his gaze. Doumeki tried to answer but couldn't quite form the words.

"Watanuki's in really big trouble, isn't he?" Himawari stated rather flatly, which caught everyone slightly off guard.

"Un," he finally grunted in confirmation. "From what I can tell he's in some sort of dungeon. And it looks like something else might just happen as well."

"Then time is of the essence," Yuuko replied. "However, I will first need your compensation before I can do anything." Doumeki fought the urge to argue with the witch, knowing it was pointless. Himawari reached around her neck and undid the clasp of a necklace that was hidden under her uniform shirt, taking it off and placing it in Yuuko's outstretched hand.

"That locket was my grandmother's," Himawari said a little sadly at the memory of he deceased grandmother. "Is it acceptable?" Instead of answering, Yuuko took Himawari's chin gently and tilted it up so she (Himawari) looked into her (Yuuko's) face.

"It is more than enough my dear," Yuuko spoke almost seductively. Doumeki couldn't help but think about how Watanuki would've reacted if he were here. Yuuko then turned her attention to him. "And you Doumeki-kun?"

"My grandfather has a number of old books in his study," Doumeki informed. "I believe a number of them contain some pretty strong incantations or useful information that might be of interest to you." Yuuko placed a finger to her cheek in thought. Doumeki took it as a sign that it wasn't enough and started to add onto it.

"If that's not enough then-" Yuuko raised her hand stopping him in mid-sentence.

"Taking into account the amount of books your grandfather has collected and the worth it possesses, it would be an appropriate payment. However, even then the prices you two have paid do not counterbalance the value of your wish." Doumeki and Himawari felt their stomachs tighten when they heard this.

"You mean it's not enough?" Himawari asked in a tone of concern. Surprisingly, Yuuko shook her head.

"Actually, it's the exact opposite, you have given me too much." Himawari and Doumeki exchanged glances, obviously confused.

"But Yuuko-san, how is this too much?" asked Himawari. Yuuko took a quick drag on her pipe before answering.

"Your wish was to save Watanuki from whatever has snatched him away. That is something I, personally, can do little about. The action of saving him is to be done by you and you alone; all I can do is show you the way. The prices you two have given me are too great of payment for a simple task of simply sending you there. The treasured belonging of a loved one that holds its own power and a tome of knowledge that can repel the most dangerous of foes are far too precious to be taken for granted. Am I right?" Yuuko asked with a grin. The two teens remained silent as they tried to fully absorb the dimension witch's words.

"Therefore to properly balance out our transaction, I will be sending a powerful asset with you on your mission," she concluded. Yuuko raised her arm and the pipe fox (which managed to finally calm down for the most part) slithered out from wherever it was hiding on her and slunk to the floor.

"The Kudakitsune?" Doumeki asked.

"Well of course. The Kudakitsune's spiritual power will blow away any opponent you were to encounter since you had such trouble facing those two spirits by yourself," Yuuko said. Doumeki felt his eye twitch at the painful memory of being overpowered by those two loathsome spirits. "After all, I'm sure the poor dear would be absolutely beside himself if he were to stay behind and not rescue his beloved Watanuki," Yuuko said with a mischievous smile. "Am I correct, dear Kudakitsune?" The pipe fox growled affirmatively as its hackles stood on end aggressively. It shot into the air and began to spin in circles with increasing speed until it began to glow. Light erupted from it and once it died down, a large nine-tailed fox with magnificent fur stood in its placing breathing fire and snarling in a way that said, "Damn straight! Anybody who gets in my way will be burned alive!"

"That's so incredible!" Himawari couldn't help but declare as she beheld the miffed spirit. Doumeki felt like rolling his eyes but repressed the urge to do so.

"Now then," Yuuko began getting everyone's attention. "Are the three of you ready?" Doumeki stiffened slightly.

"Three?" He repeated in confusion.

"Yes, It will be a difficult mission for you and the Kudakitsune alone. It would be more beneficial to have Himawari-chan go as well."

"No," Doumeki objected rather flatly but at the same time sternly. "It'll be too dangerous." Although this was the truth and he didn't want anyone else to be lost or get hurt but mostly Doumeki didn't want her around due to her "curse." Even if he were immune to it for the most part, it might interfere with the rescue itself or worse, befall Watanuki if they were to find him.

"I'll be fine Doumeki-kun I have you and the Kudakitsune to protect me so I'll be okay. Besides, I really want to help Watanuki-kun," Himawari pleaded.

"You _will_ go Himawari-chan," Yuuko declared. Doumeki gave her a look of strong disapproval but Yuuko ignored it. "You will go because you have paid the price already. And I believe you will become an important resource on your quest." Himawari beamed with determination while Doumeki was still against the idea but sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"In that case, let us begin the necessary preparations shall we?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Apologizes on the longer wait for this chapter. Finding work has not been easy and because of that I will be updating the story probably once a week instead of every few days. So expect the next chapter sometime within a week. In any case, please enjoy!<p> 


	8. Storming the Castle

Chapter 8: Storming the Castle

Maru and Moro (with the help of Doumeki) began moving objects and furniture out of Yuuko's study to make room for the preparations of the seal that was now scrawled in chalk on the floor. Yuuko, Mokona, the Pipe Fox, and Himawari stood by watching their progress until the last piece of furniture had been moved out.

"Excellent work you three," Yuuko indicated to the cheerful twins and sweating Doumeki (who had the "pleasure" of moving the heavy furniture). Turning her attention back to the seal written on the floor. "Now that we have cleared the room of all the unwanted obstacles, we can commence."

"Commence with what?" Himawari asked curiously tilting her head slightly.

"With the transportation process my dear," Yuuko replied. "No doubt Watanuki's captor's have taken him to some place where others cannot access or interfere with whatever they might have in store for him. In other words," Yuuko paused. "They are most likely keeping him in the spirit world." Doumeki remembered briefly the last time Watanuki and he were in the spirit world during the Monster Procession and the craziness that ensued.

"Where exactly in the spirit world?" Doumeki couldn't help but ask aloud.

"Most likely in an area not accessed by many spirits otherwise there would have most likely been a scuffle over our dear Watanuki for his blood. Taken that into account, whomever or whatever is responsible for abducting him is an influential and very powerful entity." Himawari clasped here hands together nervously as Doumeki's face hardened at this revelation. Mokona, who had approached the seal to correct a few last minutes modifications to the seal (which Maru and Moro had messed up), turned to Yuuko with a grin on his face.

"Yuuko-san, Mokona and the seal are ready." Yuuko nodded signaling she understood.

"We need to move quickly. Doumeki-kun, Himawari-chan, stand in the middle of the seal please. You as well Kudakitsune." The archer nodded grabbing his repaired bow as he and Himawari along with the full-grown Pipe Fox entered the strange symbol, careful not to smudge the chalk symbols. Maru and Moro approached Yuuko carrying the Tengu Fan and offered it to her.

"Yuuko-san, what's that?" Himawari asked.

"The Tengu Fan. Its power will help guide you to your destination."

"_Help_ guide us?" Doumeki repeated unsurely. "If I recall, the Tengu Fan is a powerful item that can do more than transport people. Shouldn't it be able to take us all the way to where Watanuki is?"

"As knowledgeable as ever Doumeki-kun," Yuuko said with a smug smile. "Normally yes however as I said before, the spirit you will be up against is an influential and powerful force to be reckoned with and has taken precautions on any unwanted intrusions. Therefore you will need added assistance," she explained motioning to Mokona and herself.

"Wow Doumeki-kun, you're so smart!" Himawari exclaimed.

"I read about it in one of my grandfather's books," he merely shrugged.

"In any case," Yuuko broke in, "before I send you off I have one last piece of advice." She paused causing the teens and spirit to look to the dimension witch anticipating what she might say. "In the heat of the moment, strike the iron while it is hot, hopefully when your opponent shows his tender belly," she said inexplicably more specifically to Doumeki. The group (Pipe Fox included) only blinked in utter confusion at the indecipherable message.

"Perhaps in time you will come to understand," Yuuko sighed. "Now then, clear your minds and visualize the image of Watanuki in your mind and we shall take care of the rest." Nodding the rescue party did as they were told. Within moments, the seal began emitting a soft glow as wind that came from nowhere began to pick up. Yuuko and Mokona exchanged glances before Mokona leapt into the air as the jewel on its forehead glowed as black, feathery wings sprouted from its back and he opened his mouth so wide it nearly engulfed his body. Beams of light radiated out of Mokona's jewel adding to the glow of the seal. Finally Yuuko raised her arm with the fan and with a swift movement waved the fan creating a strong whirlwind gust that enveloped the three and lifted them into the air until the tornado that surrounded them evaporated and they were transported into the unknown. Yuuko stood silently for a moment as Mokona landed on her shoulder. Mentally she wished them luck, hoping that Hitsuzen would be on their side.

* * *

><p>In the spirit world, the trio gently touched down as the whirlwind dispersed revealing a rather mountainous, barren wasteland much unlike what the two teens had imagined (for better or worse).<p>

"So this is the spirit world?" Himawari asked a little excited (due to her fascination in the paranormal). "It looks so different than I had imagined. Did we end up in the right place?" She asked turning her attention to Doumeki.

"Un," Doumeki grunted with a nod. "We're in the right place."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because of that," Doumeki answered pointing to the near distance. Himawari turned to the direction indicated and saw not too far off a rather large 17th century style castle, much like the type you would find in England. The two humans stared at the rather grand sight for a moment until their attention was drawn to the Pipe Fox whose ears perked up and it began sniffing the air rather fervently.

"Watanuki-sama! I smell Watanuki-sama!" the Pipe Fox exclaimed* as its fur ruffled and whined excitedly unable to stay still out of anxiousness.

"What's the matter with the Kudakitsune?" Himawari asked. Doumeki's eyes widened slightly at the realization that hit him.

"Oi, you sense Watanuki don't you?" Doumeki asked the Pipe Fox who nodded at Doumeki's statement and jogged a ways in front of them before looking back.

"Of course I sense him. What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He whined insisting. Understanding Doumeki clutched his bow tightly and followed the eager fox with Himawari close behind.

As they got closer to the strange castle, the Pipe Fox's hackles began to stiffen and its growling became more noticeable.

"I sense quite a number of enemies within those walls. I'll kill those fools for messing with my Watanuki-sama!" He muttered dangerously. Doumeki, although he could not understand what the spirit was saying, got the general gist of what it was implying.

"Looks like there are some evil spirits inside, we need to be careful and keep a low profile."

"Right," Himawari agreed. As they were within a few yards of the castle Doumeki could spot a few spirits guarding the only way in. Thinking quickly, he guided Himawari and the Pipe Fox behind a pile of boulders out of sight. Giving the hush signal he slowly peeked out from behind the rocks to get a better look. Fortunately the two guards (which were actually living, breathing lion statues) were sound asleep and had not noticed their presence. Letting out a breath of relief he motioned to the two behind him to follow him and stay quiet. Sneaking closer from discarded boulder to boulder they came close enough to assess the situation better. Indeed the two statues/guards were asleep and by the looks of it a very deep one. Doumeki felt slightly more at ease with one less battle to fight. The Pipe Fox's mouth began to open as flame began to well up signaling it was preparing a sneak attack, however Doumeki stopped it.

"We need to save our strength for whatever may be inside," he reasoned whispering.

"Che, they got lucky," the Pipe Fox grumbled. Before speaking once again Doumeki looked back to the guards to make sure they were still asleep.

"We'll need to sneak in without drawing attention to ourselves or waking them up." Himawari nodded rather firmly in acknowledgment. Slowly they emerged from behind the boulder and crept past the guards who snored heavily and approached the gate. Although the chain gate was closed the gaps between the holes were large enough to squeeze through without actually opening it and making noise. One by one they quietly squeezed through successfully avoiding detection as they cautiously entered inside. Once inside, they ducked into a small, empty room to collect themselves and take a moment to see where to go from there.

"That was pretty tense," Himawari stated still feeling the rush of adrenaline. "But now all we need to do is find Watanuki-kun."

"I don't think it will be that easy," Doumeki stated. "There's no telling what could be lurking around here," Doumeki said thinking back to the two spirits that ambushed him and made off with the seer. "Plus this castle is rather large and that idiot could be anywhere."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere off in the castle at that very moment, Watanuki sneezed aloud after awaking from his nap.<p>

"Someone's talking about me," Watanuki mumbled absentmindedly before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Back with the rescue party, Doumeki and Himawari were brainstorming ideas as to where their friend could be. As they were, the Pipe Fox "rolled his eyes" in irritation.<p>

"Geeze, hurry it up!" It protested impatiently. Suddenly he caught the familiar scent of the seer and quickly got to its feet from sitting down. Noticing this Himawari and Doumeki turned their attention to the Pipe Fox.

"Did you find Watanuki-kun's trail again Kudakitsune?"

"You bet I did! What are you waiting for? Follow me!" The Pipe Fox whined affirmatively and looked from the door, to the group, then back to the door. Getting the message, they wordlessly and slowly creaked open the door to the room they briefly hid in to survey their surroundings for any more guards but found none. Swiftly they exited the room and followed the Pipe Fox down the hall.

"This is really going smoothly. At this rate we'll find Watanuki-kun for sure," Himawari said giddily. Briefly after those words, Doumeki could feel the sudden change in the atmosphere (most likely because they were in the spirit realm) as their surge of hope had taken a change for the worst. He skidded to a halt, stopping the other two in their tracks and couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose in irritation. Before Himawari could ask what the matter was, sounds of a mass of people or creatures were heard from ahead and behind them as the Pipe Fox began to get agitated. Finally realizing she had jinxed it with her bad luck. She could only utter an "oops" as the horde of guards closed in from both sides. Strangely, instead of the normal men/spirits clad in armor, griffons approximately smaller than their normal size (but still rather large) swarmed the three squawking shrilly. Thinking quickly, the Pipe Fox and Doumeki sprung into action with Doumeki taking the rear and the Pipe Fox taking the front. Unleashing spirit arrow after spirit arrow and fireball after fireball, the griffons began to fall one by one as Himawari could only watch in awe. However, the more they took down, the more foes took the place of the fallen ones. After several moments of unleashing attacks, Doumeki began to tire when suddenly the unexpected happened: the griffons began to withdraw. As the mob retreated Doumeki lowered his bow slightly in confusion until he raised it again ready for attack after catching a familiar vibe. However Himawari, who couldn't feel the presence or simply didn't notice it, let out a sigh if relief.

"Thank goodness they're gone. You two were amazing!" Himawari declared. However the Pipe Fox, who could also feel the same presence Doumeki felt, let out a growl and stood its ground. Confused Himawari turned to Doumeki but before she could open her mouth to speak, Doumeki spoke.

"It's not over yet." The group stood their ground and waited for the worst to come. Sure enough, a familiar tentacle lashed out from the shadow aiming for the archer. Fortunately Doumeki was well prepared for it this time and jumped out of the way, quickly shooting a spirit arrow into the darkness. A brief shriek split the air as the culprit emerged. Sure enough, it was the jellyfish spirit who had apparently been caught off guard, as a scar caused by the arrow was evident on its side.

"Is that one of the spirits that attacked you and Watanuki-kun?" Himawari asked and received an affirmative grunt from the archer who glared at the jellyfish. Unbeknownst to him, a large shadow appeared behind the archer and raised a thick limb. Fortunately the Pipe Fox saw the attack coming and covered for Doumeki unleashing a fireball that knocked the shadowed form off its feet. Glancing quickly behind him, Doumeki found the gargoyle demon starting to get to its feet.

"Looks like I'll get my chance sooner than I thought," Doumeki thought inwardly as he and the Pipe Fox stood their ground, back to back with Himawari in between them and the two spirits closed in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile (several moments later) in the dungeon-like room where Watanuki was being held, the seer was seen still slumbering away seeing as there was nothing else he could do at the moment. Suddenly, a deep rumbling and faint vibration awoke the teen causing him to jerk upright from the crouched position he was in and quickly get to his feet.<p>

"What the heck was that?" He pondered aloud looking around. He remained still waiting to see if anything else occurred. Moments passed yet nothing happened. Slumping against the wall, Watanuki let out a sigh as he curled into a ball again and rested his forehead on his arms.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy, given the circumstances I suppose it was just a matter of time," he thought. His thoughts then drifted to more dismal thoughts. He thought of if anyone would or even _had_ considered coming to his rescue, if Doumeki (as much as he didn't like him) was alright after losing the fight with the two spirits that kidnapped him, how Yuuko would most likely be looking for another part-timer after losing him to god-forsaken Hitsuzen, or how he would never see his beloved Himawari again. Blinking away tears, Watanuki curled tighter into a ball, clenching his eyes shut as he even missed running crazy errands for Yuuko or even cleaning and cooking in her store. Just when his thoughts were about to give way to utter hopelessness, his shackles suddenly began to rattle and suddenly come lose. One by one his wrists and ankles were came free from their restraints as Watanuki could only blink in surprise as he stared at the chains that lay on the floor. Quickly standing up and moving away from the chains, as if they were venomous snakes, he looked around trying to find the cause of the strange happening.

"How…did that just happen?" Watanuki asked. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms appeared from behind Watanuki and grabbed him roughly. Letting out a yelp, Watanuki tried to struggle out of the stranger's grasp but was pulled through the wall once again. Once on the other side, Watanuki continued trying to pull free, shouting to be released, until a certain yet familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What are you doing moron?" Watanuki stiffened instinctively but relaxed and spun around to be greeted by a slightly disheveled Doumeki, smiling Himawari, and overjoyed, full-grown Pipe Fox.

"D-Doumeki! Wait, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MORON YOU MORON!" Unable to contain itself, the Pipe Fox tackled the spirit seer whining with glee and smothering him with affection and licks.

"WAH! Oi, stop it! Kudakitsune, that tickles!" Watanuki shouted half laughing at the tongue and fur tickling his skin as it cuddled its head into his chest.

"We're so glad you're okay Watanuki-kun. We were so worried about you!" Himawari spoke up after giggling at the Pipe Fox's signs of affection. Watanuki's eyes widened as he finally realized what was strange with this picture.

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki got to his feet causing the Pipe Fox to jump off of his lap but continue to rub against his side. "W-What are you doing here? It's far too dangerous for you to be here! DID YOU BRING HER HERE?" Watanuki directed harshly to Doumeki who covered his ears while still holding his bow with a slight look of irritation on his face.

"That woman told her to come," the archer only commented.

"Yuuko-san did?" Watanuki asked rather shocked. "Well, how the heck did you all find me? And what about those spirit guards?" Doumeki remained silent as he recalled the fight beforehand.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: As the trio faced the jellyfish spirit and gargoyle demon, the archer calmed himself and clenched his bow, ready for his opponents to strike. Sure enough it came when the jellyfish swam through the air at amazing speed trying to slam its body full force into Doumeki once more. Ready for it, Doumeki stood his ground and concentrated energy that would zero in on the spirit's movements. He waited for it to get close enough where it can't escape and once it did, he unleashed the attack. The attack struck its target but because they were in the spirit world, the jellyfish spirit was stronger than before and although it did damage, it didn't do enough to dispel it. To make matters worse, the jellyfish's speed was too great to be stopped, even by that attack, as it collided head on into the archer. He was knocked back several feet as Himawari began to rush to his side.<strong>

** "Stay back," Doumeki barked rather roughly as Himawari stopped. "It's too dangerous," he explained as he recovered enough to stand once more and take aim at the jellyfish spirit, which struggled to rise back into the air but found it a bit difficult at the damage it had taken was starting to affect it. Unfortunately, the gargoyle demon charged the archer pin wheeling its arms to strike the priest in training down before he could finish the biggest threat. Unable to react in time the archer braced himself for the impact but was saved by the Pipe Fox who intercepted the demon and unleashed a great fireball that knocked the gargoyle demon back crashing into the wall. Letting out a breath of relief, Doumeki relaxed his tensed muscles but tensed up once more as he was struck in the back and stung by the jellyfish spirit's tentacle. Fortunately, the dark miasma of the sting that would have affected any other human did not affect Doumeki because of his pure aura although it hurt like hell as he tried to collect himself. The jellyfish unleashed all its tentacles in a flurry of attacks but the Pipe Fox covered him smacking away the tentacles with its own nine tails. As he tried to steady his breathing after having the wind knocked out of him, he began to analyze the situation. The gargoyle demon was starting to come to and the Pipe Fox was beginning to tire from defending against the jellyfish.**

** "If only there was some way we could take out both obstacles at once," he thought. He glanced around checking his surroundings until his gaze fell upon a closet or storage room beside the gargoyle that contained a number of gunpowder barrels and other ammunition. "This castle must have been constructed during a time of war. That's it!" He looked to the Pipe Fox who still grappled with the tentacles of the jellyfish spirit. "Oi, try and knock it over with the other demon." The Pipe Fox glanced at Doumeki unsure at what he was thinking but nodded. The Pipe Fox's tails wrapped around the tentacles and swung the jellyfish around until it let go sending it off balance. As the jellyfish spun in midair, the Pipe Fox unleashed another fireball blasting the spirit back into the gargoyle demon, which got to its feet only to be knocked back off its feet. Acting quickly, Doumeki took aim and generated a strong spirit arrow and was about to let it go when he noticed Himawari was too close to the target zone as she watched the two spirits crash into each other.**

** "Kunogi, get out of the way!" Doumeki barked. Without a word, she ran to the pair and once she was out of harm's way, Doumeki released his attack. The arrow soared through the air; aiming for the closet and sure enough it struck dead on, igniting the gunpowder and other ammunition creating an intense blast that engulfed the two demons. Loud and shrill screams and growls erupted into the air and continued until they finally died down signaling both creatures had perished. Breathing out a relieved breath, Doumeki lowered his bow and wiped his brow of sweat. Himawari approached Doumeki clutching something in her hands.**

** "Doumeki-kun, I found this," she claimed opening her hands and revealing a strange key. "I think that big monster dropped it." Taking the key up in his hands, Doumeki looked at it and realization dawned on him.**

** "It's got to be the key to wherever Watanuki is being locked up," he hypothesized.**

** "But where could that be?" Himawari asked. Before Doumeki could respond, the Pipe Fox approached and inspected it sniffing it as if it was covered in some kind of perfume. Perking its ears up once more, the Pipe Fox sniffed along the ground and followed the trail. The two teens exchanged looks and followed the Pipe Fox knowing he had somehow caught Watanuki's scent once more. They followed the Pipe Fox after several twists and turns down the many corridors until finally they came across a door that was made of steel, unlike the other doors in the castle. Cautiously they cracked open the door to find to opposing forces present and entered quickly shutting the door behind them. Within the room, there were no dungeon cells like they had thought but instead they saw what was apparently a large mirror. However, unlike any mirror they had seen, it did not reflect images but instead showed an image that caused their hearts to drop: a familiar form curled up in a ball and in chains; Watanuki.**

** "Watanuki-kun!" Himawari shouted but the other teen did not stir.**

** "I don't think he can hear us," Doumeki responded. He looked beside the mirror and saw what appeared to be a keyhole. Reaching into his pocket, Doumeki pulled out the key Himawari had found prior and inserted it. With a surprisingly easy twist of the key, the mirror rippled and showed that the chains binding Watanuki had come undone and the glasses wearing teen had stirred and got to his feet. Himawari tried calling out again but to no avail. Acting on instinct, Doumeki raised his hands placing them on the mirror's surface to find that they were melting right through it. Shocked but quickly overcoming it, he reached in further and grabbed hold of the smaller teens shoulders and pulled him back although he struggled frantically. Finally, he pulled his friend through as he flailed and shouted thinking he was in the grip of another spirit.**

** "Idiot," he could only think without helping but cracking and quickly hiding a small grin.**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Long story," Doumeki replied curtly. "More importantly we should get out of here while we still can."<p>

"For once I agree with you," Watanuki replied as the Pipe Fox ceased its cuddling for the moment. "Let's get the hell out of here," Watanuki insisted not wanting to risk sticking around any longer and having Kamisori catch all of them. Without another word, the four exited through the same door and scurried down the hallway that hopefully lead to freedom.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: *= I decided to give the Pipe Fox a little dialogue in this chapter because I found it appropriate at times and it would have been boring to only do Doumeki and Himawari's quotes. In any case, my apologies once again on the longer wait for this chapter. Things have come up which kept me busy and still no luck with finding work. But with two chapters left of my story, what will happen next? Expect the next one once again sometime within a week!<p> 


	9. Silencing the Beast

Chapter 9: Silencing the Beast

As Doumeki, Himawari, the Pipe Fox and the recently freed Watanuki raced down the hallways, sounds of more guards were heard approaching fast.

"Which way is the exit?" Doumeki asked glancing to Watanuki.

"How should I know? I've been either unconscious the whole time, pulled through walls or dragged around against my will!" Watanuki snapped at his rescuer. "Shouldn't _you_ know the way out of here?"

"Guys, I think they're getting closer!" Himawari alerted looking quickly over her shoulder. Sure enough, looking behind them, shadows of a group of griffon guards were growing closer. Picking up the pace, they sprinted faster all the while having the Pipe Fox cover the rear to take care of any spirits that closed in on them. Turning another corner, they came across a single yet immense door (similar to the one Watanuki was first brought to before) that was apparently the only way for them to proceed any further.

"Is this the exit?" Himawari asked.

"Dunno," Doumeki answered grasping his bow and waited briefly expecting Watanuki to shout something along the lines of: "If you don't know then just keep your mouth shut!" but instead heard nothing. Turning his head, he saw Watanuki who gazed upon the door with a look of anxiety or foreboding.

"What's wrong?" the archer asked eyeing his comrade in concern.

"I…We shouldn't go through this door," Watanuki said feeling a dark miasma emanating from behind the door. "I've got a really bad feeling about it." Before anyone could say anything, the horde of guards was heard getting dangerously closer.

"We don't have much choice," Doumeki reasoned. Watanuki hesitated visibly showing his discomfort. Himawari placed her hand gingerly on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Heat rose to Watanuki's cheeks when he saw Himawari's smile and nodded unsurely. With the guards breathing down their neck, the archer and protective spirit pushed the door open with great effort and the group entered quickly closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>They waited several moments for the commotion of the guards in suit to pass until it finally grew quiet. Letting out a collective and relieved sigh the group relaxed slightly knowing they were one step closer to safety. Watanuki turned his back to the door and leaned against it feeling the exhaustion of these past two days finally taking its toll on his body and stamina.<p>

"Please tell me we're almost at the exit," Watanuki said panting and wiping his face of sweat. Doumeki also turned but instead checked their surroundings, revealing a dimly lit and rather large/spacious room the size of a football field with shelves filled with strange and different objects (of course Watanuki knew they were more rarities of Kamisori's collection and his face darkened at the thought). Unlike the stone or marble walls that the castle was built with, iron pillars were also located in the room. Finding it strange but unimportant at the moment, Doumeki put it out of mind and saw another door at the other end of the room. It was smaller and less suspicious than any of the other doors they've come across.

"I think that might be it," Doumeki replied motioning towards said door. Watanuki straightened up and peered in the direction Doumeki pointed and his expression brightened considerably.

"Thank god, let's get out of here!" He insisted eagerly trotting towards the door. The two teens and Pipe Fox followed but didn't get far as suddenly a sharp chill ran through the air and Watanuki collapsed, falling to his hands and knees as his strength seeped out of his body.

"Watanuki-kun!" Himawari cried out surprised and concerned as she and the equally concerned Pipe Fox and Doumeki ran to his side. However, they stopped dead in their tracks as a dark and powerful pressure pulsated through the air. The Pipe Fox began snarling and growing anxious as its fur stood on end and puffed up in agitation. Shaken, but not nearly as affected as Watanuki and the Pipe Fox were, the other two teens looked around aimlessly for the source but found nothing. Suddenly, the air stagnated even more.

"What's going on?" Himawari asked as even she began to feel the heaviness in the air. Doumeki clutched his bow tightly as he drew closer to Watanuki protectively anticipating the worst. Without warning, a sphere of dark matter came out of nowhere, striking the archer and sending him flying, skidding across the floor and eventually colliding into the far wall.

"DOUMEKI!" Watanuki and Himawari shouted in horror at the archer whose crumpled form fell to the floor. The air thickened slightly more as this time it seemed to shift to another target. The Pipe Fox managed to lock onto whatever was attacking them as another, larger, sphere of dark matter launched itself at the spirit. Dispelling it with ease with a fireball of its own, it found the first attack to be a decoy as the enemy's attack was followed by a large and rather disturbing clawed hand also made of dark energy. With no time to react, the Pipe Fox took the full force of the attack. The sharp claws struck its target causing the Pipe Fox to let out a shrill yelp as it was thrown back and sent crashing into a pillar close to the archer, denting it due to the force of the impact.

"KUDAKITSUNE!" Watanuki shouted having never seen the clingy spirit take a hit that badly before.

"KYAAAA!" Another shrill and familiar voice screamed. Watanuki quickly turned his gaze to find Himawari being harassed by little shadowy, gremlin-like demons.

"HIMAWARI-CHAN!" Unable to take the sight any longer, Watanuki gathered all the strength he could muster to try and aid his fallen friends. He managed to get to his feet but before he could even take three steps, something firmly grabbed his ankle. Stumbling but quickly regaining his balance, Watanuki looked down to find that, to his horror, his _own shadow_ had come to life and was now tightly clutching his ankle! Panic filled him as he tried to pull his leg free but the oppressive shadow only clutched his ankle tighter. His shadow (that was clearly being controlled by the same force that attacked his friends) began dragging him off to the far wall (opposite of the fallen archer) as its lanky form crept up the wall. Having fallen on his behind as he was dragged, Watanuki could only try kicking his own shadow's hand that grasped him to get it to release him, but the grip held fast as he was dragged within ten feet to the foot of the wall stopping within the boundaries of some kind of seal. The shadow's hand loosened on him briefly causing Watanuki to take the opening to his advantage and get free, rise to his feet and run. However, his entire shadow lunged, splitting and morphing into two vine-like masses that slithered over his body and wrapped around him tightly, tethering him to the ground within the seal and constricting him as well as his movements. Groaning under the strain, Watanuki tried to twist and squirm out of the tight grasp but ceased as he sound an unnerving chuckle and familiar clacking of heels filled the air.

"It seems I was careless in my castle's security despite the precautions I taken with the barrier I set up." Watanuki gasped and swiveled his head around to see Kamisori stepping out of the shadows with a gentle, but at the same time, disturbing smile.

"You!" Watanuki could only utter in anger and unease.

"Now dear Watanuki, there's no need to be rude. Haven't I done my best to treat you with the utmost care?" Kamisori said almost hurt. However Watanuki didn't buy it.

"Funny, I wouldn't exactly think keeping someone locked up against their will would count as 'treating someone with the utmost care'," Watanuki spoke sharply. Ignoring the spiteful comment, Kamisori approached the seer, strange cane in hand.

"Although I must say I'm surprised. Who would have known you had such daring comrades? And some rather special ones at that. Then again I suppose it's to be expected for someone of _your_ caliber." Kamisori remarked now face to face with the seer, much to Watanuki's discomfort. Suddenly, a familiar arrow flew through the air embedding itself into the place in the floor where Kamisori had once stood had he not avoided it.

"Get away from him!" Doumeki said in a low and threatening tone. He stood shakily on his feet, clearly feeling much pain but refused to show it on his face, bow poised to take another shot at the gentle-demon who had gained some distance from the seer. The Pipe Fox and Himawari (who had been saved by the gremlin demons by the protective spirit and archer) stood by his side as the Pipe Fox, who was also feeling but ignoring twinges of pain, growled in preparing an attack. Said demon merely stared down the strange rescue team until he began laughing softly.

"Truly special comrades indeed." He stopped laughing and stared at the three that opposed him. "Unfortunately for you, your friend will not be returning home with you ever again," it noted aloud casting a quick glance to Watanuki.

"Please, please let Watanuki-kun go!" Himawari pleaded with tears threatening to overflow. Surprisingly, Kamisori looked at the girl with a rather concerned and compassionate look. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief handing it (with difficulty on account of Doumeki's wariness at any tricks) to the girl.

"Now, now dear girl. Please don't cry, I can't stand causing any form of harm to a young lady such yourself. It is far too ungentlemanly you know. As a collector, an opportunity to possess a rarity such as your friend is a once in a lifetime opportunity." The teens were sickened by the demon's logic even if he was genuinely sorry.

"Then…what if I offer something just as good in Watanuki-kun's place? Would you free him then?" Himawari suggested. Kamisori raised a brow showing a spark of interest.

"Something just as good?" Kamisori repeated intrigued. "A rarity such as young Watanuki is not something easily found. What could you possibly have that could replace him in my collection?" Himawari thought for a moment before facing him with a solemn but determined expression.

"What if I offer myself in his place?" Himawari asked boldly, much to everyone's, especially Watanuki's, shock.

"Himawari-chan, NO!" Watanuki began but was cut off by Kamisori who willed a shadow vine to cover his mouth and prevent him from speaking out or interfering. Shouting muffled cries of protest and panic, Watanuki's struggling picked up once more but was ignored (much to his frustration).

"A young lady such as yourself with a rather dark miasma of bad luck…not even high-class demons can obtain an ability such as that. Regretfully, it would be it would be far too troublesome to have something as dangerous as that in my collection." Himawari hung her head but quickly raised it again.

"Well, what about something else?" Himawari bribed only to have Kamisori shake his head.

"I'm afraid nothing you could offer would be worthwhile for my collection. An exorcist in training as well as a young priest with an amazing aura…you would be a nice addition to my collection. However there are many exorcists and priests in the human world so it's far too common despite that incredibly pure aura." Doumeki frowned deeply as his gaze shifted to the Pipe Fox. "A Pipe Fox spirit, now that's definitely a rare sight. Not many of its kind exist, especially outside a place as pure as the Zashiki's domain. Unfortunately, you're still a young pup that hasn't mastered its full potential. Not to mention you're rather unruly." The Pipe Fox snarled at the demon. Kamisori only sighed after giving his explanation.

"I understand how you feel and that you have come a long way for nothing. But I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do. Now if you would be so kind as to leave so I can begin-"

"There's plenty you could do," Doumeki broke in flatly. "You could _easily _release him." Kamisori glared at him before replying.

"It's quite rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking. And I'm afraid that is something I _cannot_ do." The demon's voice became lower as he spoke with more venom in his voice. "Do you know how long it took me to collect the amount of rarities that I have? Over three hundred lifetimes, at _least_! Do you really think I would have worked so hard, for so long to give up what is rightfully _mine_? Just because I was confronted by some lowly humans!" Kamisori spoke all the while his vanity and greed began to take over and his demonic nature began to make itself known.

"As a gentleman, I'll give you one last opportunity to leave willingly. If you go now, I will look the other way about your unsightly storming of my castle and you can keep your lives. And let's be perfectly honest," Kamisori paused casting a look to Watanuki who struggled and muffled a growl from under the shadow vine. "Even if I were to release you, what would you have to go back to?" Watanuki stopped and only stared at his captor wondering what he was getting at. "Think about it, what ever happened to you in your life: chased by spirits, treated as an outcast by humans too blind to the spirits that inhabit the human world, living a lonely life in that rundown apartment you call a home, and being ordered around by an ungrateful, slave driving employer. Is that really the kind of life you want to go back to?" Watanuki looked down, deflated upon hearing this. He couldn't help but think the demon was sort of right in a way. Kamisori smiled a disturbingly creepy and toothy smile before turning back to the two teens and Pipe Fox. Doumeki's anger reached its breaking point as he clutched his bow so tight he though it was going to snap.

"It would seem that young Watanuki understands this matter. It would simply be best if you just leave now, dignity intact. What do you say?" Before he could receive an answer, another arrow whizzed by this time leaving a long scratch and even drawing blood from the demon's scaly cheek. Doumeki clutched his bow, which string vibrated indicated it had just been used, still poised in his archer stance and fuming mad (but hid it). Kamisori stumbled back and hissed in pain as the cleansing power of the arrow seared his skin down to its core.

"I believe that speaks for itself. Now. Let. Him. Go!" Doumeki ordered slowly and rather louder and with more anger than anyone had ever heard him say (though still with his monotonous tone). Even the Pipe Fox and Himawari, who were equally shocked, strongly nodded and stood by his side. Watanuki watched wide-eyed at the archer's sudden attitude change and moved by the strong sense of devotion they all showed him. Kamisori stood there in utter disbelief that soon stopped as the atmosphere suddenly took a change for the worst.

"You…How. DARE. **YOU!**" Kamisori erupted in rage as he lost his cool, calm manner, gentleman-like demeanor completely and his eyes changed to that of a reptile's. The air began to thicken and grow heavy with a dark miasma to encircle and envelop the once gentle-demon and also cause Watanuki's strength to leave his body once more and grow ill as the dark energy hit him like a ton of bricks, swallowing up his senses. Groaning he began to droop and lose consciousness against the shadowy mass that restrained him. Seeing this, the trio were immediately perturbed.

"Watanuki-kun!" Himawari shouted as the Pipe Fox and the archer acted on instinct and immediately forget about the situation they were currently in and run to his side.

"**OUT OF MY SIGHT!**" Kamisori roared as the shadowy mass that surrounded him formed a thick arm that struck the two running to Watanuki and forcefully sending them backwards. Himawari watched in horror as the duo slammed hard into the floor.

"**I GROW TIRED OF THIS!**" With a tap of reptilian shadow demon's cane, the seal that surrounded Watanuki began to glow and a small but strong looking barrier cut off the seer from his friends.

"What did you do?" Doumeki demanded after recovering from the blow and being helped to his feet by Himawari.

"**I HAVE STARTED THE RITUAL TO SEAL HIS BEING INTO MY COLLECTION!**"

"You can't!" Himawari protested but was silenced with a roar.

"**BE SILENT!" **shouted Kamisori as the dark energy began to get absorbed into the reptilian demon causing him to grow and transform into something much larger than his original size. When the dark miasma dissipated, a giant dragon-like demon stood in Kamisori's place. It was clad in red and black, razor-sharp scales and had spikes that ran down its spine to its tail which was now axe-shaped and just as lethal. His cane was also gone but instead a strange crystal with a strong essence appeared to be embedded into the monster's forehead.

"**THIS BOY'S EXISTANCE BELONGS TO ME! IF YOU STAND IN MY WAY, THEN YOU SHALL DIE!**" The dragon Kamisori roared before it charged, barring its teeth and swiping its claws at his opposing obstacles. Doumeki shoved Himawari out of the way and the Pipe Fox and he also lunged to the side barely avoiding the claws. Tucking and rolling a few feet away, Doumeki straightened up and gathered a large concentration of energy into his bow before releasing the string and unleashing a flurry of spirit arrows. However, the arrows despite their strength bounced off of Kamisori's armored scales. Doumeki clenched his teeth and frowned at the failed attempt. Kamisori took the chance to make a counter attack and raised its axe-like tail and brought it down to impale the duo. Again the two dodged the attack, barely avoiding getting hit. This time it was the Pipe Fox's turn to attack. It released a storm of fireballs at the dragon but Kamisori thought fast.

"**FEEBLE ATTEMPT!**" Kamisori only said with a smirk. The crystal embedded into its forehead flashed and somehow, to everyone's shock, the fireballs stopped in mid-attack before being transformed into a mass of dark matter and suddenly dematerialized. The demon then inhaled deeply and exhaled a breath of fire, burning with the same fire and intensity of the Pipe Fox's attack but engulfed in dark energy. The Pipe Fox elegantly jumped out of the way as the pillar behind the Pipe Fox took the brunt of the attack severely weakening it down to the base but still stood strong. As Doumeki watched the confrontation between the two forces, he frowned thinking that's something was rather fishy about how the demon was so easily able to snuff out the Pipe Fox's attack. However before he could think any further, Himawari shouted out to him bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Doumeki-kun, watch out!" Kamisori turned to Doumeki and unleashed the same fire breath attack it used on the Pipe Fox. Fortunately, thanks to Himawari's warning, Doumeki leapt out of the way in time but the demon turned dragon followed up with a swipe of its tail (not the bladed part) sending him into the far wall. Himawari gasped seeing the archer get slammed into the wall for the umpteenth time now as her eyes fell onto the large demon. A faint glimmer of light drew her attention to the crystal on the beast's forehead.

"What was that?" Himawari thought. She continued to stare until the light eventually faded. "Why on earth would that strange crystal glow like that for no reason? Wait didn't it also glow when…that's it!" Himawari cried inwardly. Doumeki got to his feet and shot another arrow at the beast aiming for its chest trying to find some sort of weakness. However, it was another useless attempt as the arrow bounced off the armored plates. Letting out a deep laugh Kamisori raised its clawed hand and swiped at the archer cutting his archery uniform and leaving a nasty 3-fingered gash across his front and sending him flying and landing close to the young female teenager. She ran over to him worriedly and inspected the wound. Fortunately it wasn't as deep as they had feared and because of the purity of Doumeki's aura, the dark energy of the attack didn't create any long-term repercussions or major loss of blood (though he still bled quite a bit).

"Will you be alright Doumeki-kun?" Himawari asked as he feebly got to his feet.

"Un," Doumeki grunted shaking off the rubble and mentally pushing away the stinging and searing pain of the cuts and bruises he had acquired.

"Doumeki-kun, I think I figured out its weakness." Doumeki gave her a shocked and curious look. "It's the crystal on its forehead, I saw it glow when it stopped and absorbed Kudakitsune's attack." The demon began to approach them fast, saliva dripping from its maw, before the Pipe Fox intercepted it and attacked it. Doumeki looked back to the girl, nodding indicating he understood and gave a quick word of thanks before joining the Pipe Fox in battle. He skidded beside the spirit and unleashed a spirit arrow aiming for its forehead. Reacting quickly, the demon jerked its head to the left as the arrow flew by.

"**I SEE, SO YOU'VE FIGURED OUT MY WEAK SPOT HAVE YOU?**" Kamisori growled rather amused. "**FOOLS, MY POWER IS FAR BEYOND YOURS! AND NOW THAT I HAVE FIGURED OUT YOUR LITTLE GAME, THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO DEFEAT ME!**" Before the pair could react, Kamisori charged and rammed his head into them causing them to crash into the wall and knocking them half-conscious. A deep and sinister chuckle came from the creature as it extended its claws and charged once more, ready to cut them to ribbons before they recovered.

"Doumeki-kun! Kudakitsune!" Himawari shouted and made her way to the fallen pair. However, as she ran she tripped over a fallen chunk of debris that caused her to stumble and fall into the path of Kamisori's assault. Realizing her grave mistake, she squeaked in fear and braced herself for the same fate that would befall her friends. Kamisori saw the young female "throw herself" into the way of his attack and his reptilian eyes widened as he quickly corrected his attack's path, striking the wall not even a foot away from the fallen duo and shivering girl. Hearing the impact but feeling no pain, Himawari opened an eye to find the demon struggling to pull its hand out of the wall.

"**CURSE MY ALTER EGO'S SOFTNESS FOR THE WELFARE OF HUMAN FEMALES!**" the demon grumbled/growled.

"Welfare?" Himawari repeated confused overhearing the comment. She then remembered the comment Kamisori had made before when she tried to bargain Watanuki's freedom: "I can't stand causing any form of harm to a young lady such yourself."

"That _must_ be it!" Himawari whispered as her two allies started to come around. Kamisori of course noticed this.

"**BLAST! PESKY INTERFERENCES!**" The beast then looked to Watanuki who was still unconscious against his restraints but now seemingly more transparent (as in see through). "**TSK, THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG. I WILL JUST HAVE TO SPEED THINGS UP.**" Kamisori activated the jewel in its forehead. It glowed and activated that seal that surrounded Watanuki reacted and slowly, starting from his feet, he began to disappear.

"No! Watanuki-kun!" Himawari cried out. Instinctively, she ran over to him and tried to throw herself onto him protectively. However, because of the barrier that surrounded him, she could only throw herself onto the barrier/seal wrapping her arms around it and slowly began to disappear along with the bespectacled seer. Seeing this, the evil and mighty beast stopped the radiating of the crystal immediately and Himawari slowly began to solidify once more although Watanuki still continued to disappear (though not as fast).

"I knew it," Himawari muttered as she came back into being completely just as the two fighters regained consciousness and saw the teen girl standing in between the spastic teen and monstrous dragon. Seeing this, they quickly getting to their feet and rushed over defensively.

"Kunogi, are you hurt?" Doumeki asked now in his archer stance as the Pipe Fox growled protectively over his unconscious master/owner.

"I'm alright Doumeki-kun. More importantly, I figured something else out!" Doumeki cast her a curious glance as Kamisori stiffened considerably. She stared straight at the demon and pointed a finger at it. "It said it couldn't hurt human females, in other words me! As long as I put myself in harm's way, there won't be anything he can do!" Doumeki didn't approve of her logic but based on the darkened scowl on Kamisori's face, he figured that she must hit the nail on the head.

"**CURSE MY BLASTED ALTER EGO AND HIS DAMN MORALS!**" Kamisori roared in frustration at having his biggest hindrance exposed. It gave one last grunt of anger before the demon suddenly realized something. Chuckling it recollected itself and just looked to the trio with a menacing grin they did **not** like. "**VERY WELL, IF I CANNOT HARM YOU, THEN I WILL SIMPLY HAVE TO REMOVE YOU FROM OUR LITTLE GAME PEACEFULLY!**" Kamisori said before the crystal on its forehead began to glow once more. The ground began to rumble beneath the two humans and Pipe Fox spirit's feet when suddenly a gigantic stone hand erupted from the ground beneath Himawari, causing her to let put a short scream, and raised her high into the air.

"Kunogi!" Doumeki shouted as the hand then surrounded her and transformed into a large and menacing steel birdcage. She clutched the bars as she looked down at those below her.

"**DO NOT WORRY, YOUR FRIEND IS FINE. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO HARM HER BUT I **_**CAN**_** IMPRISON HER IN A COMFORTABLE LITTLE CAGE THAT WILL KEEP HER OUT OF MY HAIR UNTIL I'VE DISPOSED OF YOU.**" Kamisori explained with a vicious sneer. Doumeki returned the sneer with a glare before he and the Pipe Fox both rushed the demon. However, it merely sidestepped the two and swung its tail into their backs and knocking them into another pillar. Doumeki's strength was almost completely gone as his body struggled to cooperate in him even sitting up. Once he did, he saw the lumbering behemoth take its time to approach the two.

"**IT SEEMS AS THOUGH YOU ARE AT YOUR LIMIT,**" It said tauntingly. Doumeki growled as he tried to use the pillar behind him as support to climb to his feet but his body did not comply. The monster chuckled in amusement and drew closer. Himawari watched on from her prison in concern, as she knew there was nothing she could do. Doumeki glanced around trying to figure out something that could turn the battle around but all he could see were those stupid shelves filled with his so called rarities.

"Why couldn't that woman have given me something useful than just an indecipherable message?" He couldn't help but think. Suddenly something hit him: the message, maybe that was it! "In the heat of the moment, strike the iron while it is hot, hopefully while your opponent shows his tender belly." But what could that mean? The "heat of the moment" that Yuuko spoke of could very well be referring to this moment but what does it mean by "striking the iron while it is hot?" And what about that comment about "his opponent showing its tender belly?" Kamisori was now within a yard of the two just as the Pipe Fox started to come around.

**"YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR TOO LONG! SO NOW IT ENDS HERE!**" Kamisori declared as he rose on his hind legs and welled up fire in its mouth preparing for one last fire breath attack that would burn them alive. Doumeki's gaze fell from the beast's smirking face to the surprisingly soft, scale-less belly. Realization then hit Doumeki like a ton of bricks.

"Of course," Doumeki thought mentally slapping himself for not seeing it sooner. "The message was speaking literally, not figuratively. Then that means…" Doumeki stopped thinking and glanced around the room until his eyes came across the iron pillar that was burned and badly damaged from Kamisori's attack. He could still see the heat radiate off the melted down base as its embers glowed a deep orange. "There!" Moving quick Doumeki stood and quickly took his archer stance and formed a spirit arrow. Kamisori watched in amusement as it continued to build the flames in its maw.

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME? YOUR PUNY SPIRIT ARROWS ARE USELESS AGAINST ME!**" Kamisori mocked. Doumeki only gave the demon a grin of his own.

"Whoever said I was aiming for you?" He launched the spirit arrow pointing to the right of the dragon and struck the narrow and flimsy base of the pillar. Unable to take the blow, the iron pillar finally groaned and began to topple over heading straight for one of the collection shelves against the wall. Kamisori ceased generating flames and could only turn around to watch the strange chain reaction in confusion. The iron pillar finally crashed into the shelf sending many crashing and smashing to the ground. However one article, a golden jewel encrusted spear, flew through the cloud of smoke, sent flying by the debris that fell on top of it. They all watched as the spear was hurled, spinning through the air like a wheel, down into the flabbergasted demon's soft stomach (as it was still standing on two feet). It roared in pain as a few lose flames escaped its mouth until it could spout flames no longer.

"**GAHHHH! YOU BLASTED HUMAN!**" Kamisori roared in fury as it wretched the spear out of his stomach, which had pierced its flame sac, mortally wounding him. "**DO NOT THINK…THAT I WILL…BE DEFEATED BY SUCH A MERE TRICK!**" Trying once more and this time succeeding, Doumeki got to his feet along with the Pipe Fox with renewed vigor.

"I don't intend for _that_ to be the end of it!" Doumeki retorted. The archer and Pipe Fox exchanged glances and nodded. Doumeki took his archer stance, gathering all his strength into one last powerful spirit arrow as the Pipe Fox summoned a final burst of intense flames. Simultaneously, they unleashed their attacks. Doumeki's spirit arrow merged with the Pipe Fox's powerful stream of foxfire and struck Kamisori square in the crystal on its forehead. The dragon let out a deafening roar of pain as it writhed around. Doumeki eased the grip on his bow as he saw through the radiation of light that the purifying power of both attacks had slowly begun to destroy the crystal and the source of all his powers. The cage imprisoning Himawari disappeared and she plummeted down to earth but was caught by the Pipe Fox by landing on its back. The barrier surrounding Watanuki also began to crack and dissipate and the shadowy mass surrounding Watanuki contorted back into his normal shadow. Before Watanuki's body hit the ground Doumeki rushed to his side and grabbed him, holding him upright in his arms. Himawari and the Pipe Fox approached as well to check on the seer to find that to everyone's relief they had stopped the ritual before it had completed and color and solidity return to Watanuki's form. The archer felt all weights lift off his shoulders as he let out a relieved sigh until a dying but still booming voice caught his attention.

"**GAAAH! DO NOT THINK THIS IS OVER! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME BUT WHO'S TO SAY ANOTHER DEMON WON'T MANAGE TO SLIP THROUGH THE CRACKS AND ATTAIN YOUR PRECIOUS WARD?**" Doumeki stiffened at the dying demon's words. "**YOU FAILED ONCE TO PROTECT HIM AND IT WILL BE BOUND TO HAPPEN AGAIN! AND WHEN THAT DOES HAPPEN, I ONLY HOPE YOU GET SENT TO HELL SO I CAN PERSONALLY MAKE TO SUFFER!**" With that last note, the demon gave one last roar before wasting away completely. Doumeki remained uncomfortably silent thinking about the demon's words until he heard a groan come from the lips of the teen leaning against him. The three turned their heads to find the seer completely solid once more and slowly stir and open his eyes.

"D-Doumeki?" He asked confused until he realized he was too close to the archer to his own liking. He pushed the archer away and brushed himself off mumbling insults under his breath such as: "idiot," and "personal space." Doumeki rolled his eyes but smirking as well knowing that the other boy was all right. Before anyone could say anything more, the ground beneath them began to quake as the walls and ceiling began to crumble.

"Now what's happening?" Watanuki shouted.

"It looks like this whole place is going to come down!" Doumeki responded.

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" The three teens and spirit sprinted to the exit as fast as their legs could carry them (fighting off the injuries and tiredness everyone had acquired all the while). However, to their horror, they discovered that a fallen pillar blocked off the door. Overcoming a brief spark of panic, Watanuki turned to the Pipe Fox.

"Kudakitsune, can't you try to burn down the pillar so we can escape?" The Pipe Fox looked to Watanuki and let out a regretful whine. Watanuki began to feel panic once again as he knew what that most likely meant.

"He can't. Probably used up most of not all his energy trying to save you," Doumeki stated bluntly.

"Can't we look for another way out?" Himawari inquired. Doumeki only shook his head no.

"There won't be enough time before this whole place collapses to even get out of this room."

"Then what the hell do we do now?" Watanuki asked. No one answered and they all feared for the worst. Sure enough, the ceiling above them gave way and plummeted down threatening to squash them as they braced themselves for the abrupt end. Suddenly, a strange seal of light erupted from beneath them. They gaped as the seal's light engulfed them and sunk into the ground transporting them all out safely just before the collapsing castle completely caved into a large cloud of dust and rubble.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Apologies once more on the longer wait for this chapter (hopefully the length of this chapter made up for it). Last week had been a busy one and with Father's Day yesterday, I figured it would be best to wait one more day so I could do something special my my dad. Anyway, the biggest threat is finally gone and Watanuki is safe. All is well and good but there is one last chapter left until the end. It should be up sometime within a week since it should be a shorter chapter than this one but I make no promises.<p> 


	10. Aftermath

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Light cascaded and wind whipped around the three exhausted teens and Pipe Fox as they fought to remain in control against the strange magical currents that propelled them downwards. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached the end of the strange tunnel and hovered in the air above the wooden floor before gravity took over and they fell to the ground rather roughly in a pile with Watanuki (naturally) at the bottom followed by Doumeki and Himawari who landed on both boys. The Pipe Fox however gracefully landed on its feet beside the pile of teens.

"GAAAAAH! GET OFF ME ALREADY DOUMEKI!" Watanuki shouted as he tried to pull himself out from underneath the heavy teens on top of him.

"Shut up. I'm too tired to move," Doumeki only responded plugging his ears and starting to feel the full impact of the damage he had acquired. Himawari scrambled off the two and helped Doumeki to his feet. Watanuki shed a few anime style tears over how Himawari was fussing over the archer's wounds while mentally muttering a few curses o: "damn you Doumeki" and the like. He climbed to get to his feet as well but was stopped by the Pipe Fox who rushed over and nuzzled his cheek knocking him over on his rear once more. Watanuki tried to push the loving spirit off him when a capricious laugh caught the group's attention.

"It's good to see that you all have returned safely." The lot turned to find a smiling Yuuko standing before them in a black and red butterfly pattern kimono and a grinning Mokona sitting in her hands. It was then that they realized that they had found themselves back in Yuuko's study once more apparently brought back by the seal that Watanuki noticed had encircled the gang.

"Yuuko-san," Watanuki began as he got to his feet but was cut off by Mokona who jumped down from Yuuko's hands and landed in front of the seer.

"Yo Watanuki, written as April first Watanuki," Mokona said before motioning for him to bend down. Curious Watanuki did so only to be smacked upside his head with an oversized fan knocking his glasses off and creating a rather large anime-style lump on his head. "That was for making Mokona worry."

"WHAT ARE YOU A KARASU-TENGU?" Watanuki hollered after finding his glasses and preparing to throttle the little black pork bun for the unnecessary act of violence. However, he was interrupted by Maru and Moro who slid open the paper door and tackled Watanuki to the ground in joy.

"Watanuki, Watanuki! You're home, you're home!" The twins chirped hugging him. Mokona and the Pipe Fox joined in too dog piling on him and pinning him to the ground as he yelled and demanded to be let up through a combination of laughing and angry shouting.

"Now, now, that's enough," Yuuko said clapping her hands together telling the twins and two creatures got off the seer. "Maru, Moro, if you would be so kind as to escort young Doumeki to the bedroom and take care of his injuries."

"Yes mistress," the twins responded simultaneously as they trotted over to the exhausted archer and each grabbed his hand leading him to the room. Before he left the room Yuuko spoke up once more.

"By the way Doumeki-kun, I will be needing proper payment for the sudden escape route." Doumeki glowered but kept silent and simply nodded too tired to care about the extra charge. He turned to the door but again was stopped by the dimension witch. "And Doumeki-kun," she said causing him to turn as she approached him. "Thank you for bringing Watanuki back safely." Taken aback by the sudden sign of thanks, Doumeki only nodded again before being lead through the doorway. Yuuko then turned back to the remaining two teens before glancing at the clock, which read 1 am.

"Goodness, to get so late in only a matter of hours." Yuuko looked to Himawari who also noticed the time.

"You're right, I'd better get home before my parents start to worry or call the police," she agreed. She turned to leave through the doorway but stopped and hustled over to Watanuki. "Watanuki-kun,"

"Y-Yes Himawari-chan?" He answered only to be met with a small peck on the cheek by the girl.

"It's good to have you back. See you on Monday!" Himawari said before taking off through the door and exiting the shop. Watanuki froze in place until he turned beet red all over and steam blew out of his ears (much like a certain vestal spirit) and finally collapsing to the ground with a huge, goofy grin.

"Way to go lover boy!" Mokona said nudging the fallen seer. Yuuko only smiled before turning to leave the room herself.

"Yuuko-san," Watanuki spoke up breaking through his love struck stupor. Yuuko looked back to him as he sat on his knees. "…Thank you…" Yuuko smiled almost sincerely before switching to a smug smile.

"Of course you will be working twice as hard to pay off the debt of my as well as Mokona's, Himawari-chan's, Doumeki-kun's, _and_ the Kudakitsune's rescuing services. Starting of course with a celebratory feast with _lots_ of sake!" Watanuki's jaw dropped upon hearing this.

"B-But Yuuko-san—"

"Oi Watanuki, get me a whisky and water with sour plums on the side! Ooh, and maybe some takoyaki!" Mokona ordered.

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND YOUR LITTLE FURBALL!" Watanuki shouted in protest as Yuuko left the room sliding the paper door shut behind her. She stood with her back towards the door before giving a genuine and gentle smile.

"It's good to have you back…Watanuki."

* * *

><p>Over a week passed since Watanuki was rescued from Kamisori and things slowly went back to normal, or as normal as Watanuki was considered. Doumeki was out of commission from archery practice for a few days during school due to the injuries he sustained through fighting Kamisori. In addition to paying the original price of being sent to the spirit realm, he also had to pay Yuuko for the rescue with a special scroll of his grandfather's that was, for some strange reason, a procedureincantation for easy wine-making (how Yuuko knew Doumeki's grandfather had it or how he came into possession of this Watanuki will never know). And of course, Watanuki was given the task of completing the rather mind-numbing process to provide fresh wine for Yuuko as payment for skipping a day's worth of work for when he was held hostage (all the while complaining how unreasonable Yuuko was being). The Pipe Fox eventually changed back to its normal size thanks to visiting the Zashiki's pure domain. And of course the three teens continued to eat lunch together as of nothing had ever happened. However, that wasn't to say nothing had changed.

* * *

><p>Friday morning came and Watanuki and Doumeki (who was now fully healed) walked to school in silence. Normally both boys would be grateful for the silence but Doumeki's mind wandered back to the last words Kamisori spoke. "Who's to say another demon won't slip through the cracks…You failed to protect him once…It will be bound to happen again…You can't protect him forever…"No matter how hard Doumeki tried he just couldn't get those words out of his head. Though he didn't show any outward signs of these troublesome thoughts, Watanuki couldn't help but feel a little guilt towards the archer's funk.<p>

"It's not your fault you know," Watanuki spoke up surprising the archer out of his thoughts. Doumeki stared at him with a raised brow. "Yuuko-san told me what happened between you and that demon that imprisoned me…and what it said. It would have happened regardless, whether you were there or not. And if you weren't there…" Watanuki gulped at the dismal thought and thought it best not to continue. Doumeki on the other hand just stared at him shocked at the out of character gesture of compassion. Watanuki then looked straight at him with a hard stare before thrusting his (Doumeki's) bentou into his (Doumeki's) hands. "So…don't blame yourself for something as stupid as that! You moron!" Watanuki said looking away from his best friend/enemy. Doumeki stayed quiet for a moment before taking the bentou and grunted.

"'Kay. But if there isn't any fried shrimp in here then you owe me for my long bow's damages." Thinking fast he covered his ears as Watanuki began shouting and raving all the way to school, completely oblivious to the warm grin that showed on the archer's face.

"Idiot."

The End

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: And done! My first fan fiction posted on here is finally complete! Thanks to all my readers who stuck by this story to the very end and I hope to post my next story soon.<p> 


End file.
